Ice Kings Accidental Gift
by The Madman001
Summary: Finn goes to investigate what Ice King's up to. And he get's hit with a lust spell, what happens when he meets a lady friend, read and find out. Future Pairings, FinnxFlame Princess, FinnxMarceline, and FinnxBubblegum. Don't own Adventure Time, Nor the Picture. Caution: Contains Lemons/smut. Also now FinnxFionna(Ch's 10 and up)
1. Lust Spell

**Disclaimer: All Characters go to Pendleton Ward, I Own Nothing But My Ideas.**

Finn was sneaking in seeing what the Ice King was up to he, hasn't done anything in 1 month even though it may be nothing he still decided to scope the scene out. He was inching his way through the icy halls. Finn wearing long Navy blue pants, and a white polar bear skinned jacket, and his bear like hat. Along with his trusty green backpack and Demon Blood Sword. He was on a solo mission he has begun going on solo missions since age 16, and right now it's just a usual routine.

Finn stopped when he heard Ice King laughing cheerfully, and muttering to himself, he quickly went to check what he was up to. He peeked his head through the door to see him back turned, messing with vials, and beakers, lots of liquids, bubbling, shaking and changing colors. And a book opened to a particular page, Finn couldn't read what it said."Haha I perfected it." Ice King ranted, Finn turned his back to the Ice King who was standing in front of what looked like a giant floating heart shaped blob. "Finally I perfected that spell, not like last time where all it did was posses my heart and almost killed me, this one will allow me to steal the hearts of all the princesses." Ice King said, clamping his hands together.

_'Is he trying to take all the hearts of Princesses, just like he stole all their body parts, not on my watch.' _"Hey Ice King, eat my sneakers." Finn yelled jumping high into the air, feet ready to hit their target.

"Huh what was that, ugh." Ice King got hit by Finn's feet making him stumble backwards, Finn landing in front of the Heart blob, not noticing it grow bigger, and expanding. Ice King groans from the impact, "Finn why you, huh Quick Finn run." Ice king yells at him noticing the heart ready to explode.

"What?" the heart exploded causing all the beakers and lab equipment to fall to the floor. Pink smoke was everywhere, Ice King got up checking his chest in case the experiment went wrong again and his heart came to life. "Nope still there, wait oh crap." IK looked over to Finn, he was getting up, and came from the smoke he was unharmed but the same could not be said about his hat, which was torn and had his hair sticking out of it. "Hey Finn." IK called.

"Yeah what." Finn asked a little shaken up.

"Is your heart still inside you?" IK asked.

"What?" Finn yelled pulling up his jacket, and shirt, exposing his 6 pack, but no hole within his chest.

"Hmm do you feel coldness, or itching." IK continued to ask.

"No." Finn responded, prepared to attack.

"Oh well then the experiment was a lost, Ok get out of my house." IK said going to retrieve his book.

"Wait you're not pissed?" Finn said, surprised he wasn't threatening to freeze him.

"Oh no I'm pissed, but I'm too tired, and you pretty much did what Gunther would have done, break my lab, besides you were in a way a test penguin, to see if my spell worked. It didn't so get out here Gunther2." IK said gesturing his hands to shoe away an animal.

"Hey I'm no penguin." Finn yelled at the Ice King.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever you say Gunther2, I'm gonna make me some Fiona And Cake Fan-Fic." Ice King said cheerfully, walking out of the damaged room.

"Crazy old man." Finn said getting out the room. Then Gunther came in to destroy the place to find it wrecked already, put on an irritated face then waddled away. Finn was now reaching the boundary of the Ice Kingdom,_ ' Wonder what I should do, I'll go visit Flame, I haven't visited in a while, she'll be happy to see me.'_ Finn thought, as he was taking of his jacket, and putting it in his backpack. Then noticed, something, he got the hat off him, letting his golden hair show which fell to his shoulders. And noticed the damage, his hat torn half down the middle. "Dang it Ice King, oh well, I'll fix it later." Finn said putting his hat in the backpack as well, and going to Flame's house.

~~~~In the Ice Kingdom~~~~~~~

"Hmm let's see here." The Ice King said out loud. Reading the confines of the spell he was trying to make.

LUST SPELL

Unless Heart comes to life and runs away, check for the following symptoms.

Itchiness, and Coldness, that is all. Symptoms

Effects Of the spell last for 3-5 days, depending on the following.

If the one using the spell, comes in contact with the opposite sex, that person shall be mesmerized, the mesmerized, depending on how much they like the user of the spell, shall last longer, here's a scale.

Hated-10 hours of the spell shall last towards that person.

Friendship- 1-2 Days

Likeness-3-4 days

Romance- 5-6 days max.

"Huh, then this thing is junk it will only work for 10 hours for me, oh well good thing it didn't work." Ice King said forgetting that Finn was wearing a polar bear skinned jacket, making him already itchy to notice, as well as being in the Ice Kingdom, already making him cold. "Oh well time for fan-fic." Ice King said.

~~~Back to Finn~~~~

He was reaching near the House of Flame. He already called her in advanced to tell her he was coming over for a visit, he was closing in on the house. He saw her in her usual attire of a princess. "Hey Flame." Finn yelled at her, she turned around she was about to say hi, till the spell took affect._ ' Wow is he really that handsome why haven't I ever noticed. I mean I noticed but something else? Is it because his hat is off, no I, have this urge. No calm down, don't do something you may regret, but.' _"Flame all you all right." Finn asked which surprised Flame that he was that close, and how deep into thought she was.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking a lot I guess." Flame said resisting the urge she was having, to kiss Finn passionately.

"Oh what about." Finn asked wanting to know what his girlfriend was thinking about.

"Just on uh, want to come inside. I made tea." She instantly said trying to go around the conversation, as her body became hotter(For her), Finn just shrugged, and allowed her to cast flame shield. She grabbed his arm, and led him inside quickly. Finn unknowing what was going to happen.

**Lemon/smut happens next Ch, once again own nothing, but my ideas.**


	2. Finn get's raped

Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters just the ideas that come out of this guys head, hehehe he's gonna be pissed when he gains consciousness. Once again we own nothing.**

Finn was dragged to the inside of the house, Finn took a seat on one of the chairs near the table, as Flame, got the tea. _'Why do I want to fuck him. Sure he's my boyfriend but all we've done was cuddle together and kiss, just ignore it, and it'll go away.'_ "Here's the tea." Flame said heading to the table to see Finn scratching his arm, she gave him a questionable look. "Finn what's wrong?" She asked.

Finn looked up and noticed her worried face. "Nothing Flame just went to the Ice Kingdom and somethings happened over there." Finn said getting his cup of tea.

"What happened." She asked. Finn began to to tell his story, when he went to the Ice Kingdom, but Flame was in her own thoughts, fighting against herself. _'Just do it he won't mind, he's always considerate of your feelings.' But what if he.. He'll enjoy it this is what men dream of having sex with their girlfriend, you've gone so far to be next to him, make him yours before it's too late. You're right, I'M right.' _

"Then I.." Finn was interrupted by Flame's crashing into him, and knocked them both backwards on the bed that was near by. Finn opened his mouth to ask what was that for, but only to have Flame's tongue to enter, and start kissing him more passionately. Finn was shocked and had no idea what to do, he's always been taking it slow with her. Flame broke off the kiss to get some air, Finn looked up at her, she was staring hungrily, and lustfully at him. "Flame are you al..."

"Take it off." Flame said. Finn was caught off guard with what she asked. " .Off." She demanded.

"Flame are you all..." Flame then proceded to take off Finn's shirt. "Flame what are you doing." Finn somewhat shrieked.

"I'm sorry Finn I'm doing this and there's nothing you can do to stop it." Flame said admiring Finn's toned and muscled body, she got out of the bed stood still, then her clothes disappeared, causing Finn to blush a dark red all over his face. Flame looked back at Finn and saw how embarrassed he was, and caused her to giggle.

"Finn it's all right, you can stare if you want, you can't even touch them." Flame said seductively. Finn was started to panic.

"Uh Flame I just remembered I have to be home now so uh." Finn went a run for the door, only to be stopped by Flame, who teleported herself in front of the door then shockwaved Finn to the bed. Finn was about to try again except jump out the window, but Flame, made handcuffs made of fire, and chained Finn's limbs to the bed post, making him immobile.

"Now Finn just hold still and you'll enjoy it." Flame said inching her way closer to Finn, then sat right on top of Finn's crotch. And started to grind her pussy against it. Before he could protest, Flame pulled Finn's pants, along with his boxers off. She stared at his manhood, she leaned in closely, and kissed the top of it, and slowly started to suck in Finn's cock, she kept going till she went down to his balls, Finn started to feel a great sensation, he felt, embarrassed, but wanting more, Finn slowly started to get an erection, before Flame knew it he was 8 ½ inches long, part of her wanted it the other half was scared that it wouldn't fit. She leaned close near Finn's ear and started to nibble on it.

"Don't worry Finn I'll go easy for both of us." She said seductively. She positioned herself on top of his member, when it first touched her clit, it sent an sensation to both their backs, she continued to lower herself, already already taking in 4in, Finn was moaning softly from the sensation he was feeling. "AHH" Flame screamed when Finn's member was starting to hit her hymen, Finn looked up to see small lava tears flowing off Flame's eyes, and looked to see blood coming form her vagina, he started to panic. "Finn stop it's hurting, just lay still." Finn stopped, doing as he was told.

Flame started to adjust to the pain, and was now slowly taking in the rest of his cock once he was inside her she started to bouncing up and down on Finn's cock, "F-Finn it's amazing." She let's out, as she starts to go faster, Finn wanting more, bucked his hips up making him go deeper into her, the reaction caused her to clench her walls around Finn's member, making the pleasure even more appealing for both of them. Finn continued to buck his hips into her continuedly hitting her g-spot, she started to get this feeling inside her. Finn was in heaven letting the feeling of bliss, pleasure, over take him.

She got out, leaving Finn shocked and hoping she wasn't going to leave him hanging, till she put her pussy closer towards Finn's face. "IF you want more please me." She ordered. Finn did as he was told and started to lick her pussy, Flame moaned, at where Finn was licking her. He first teased her by just licking her outside, then slowly started to move it around inside her, swirling it counter clock wise, as she squirmed and held back moans of pleasure. "There...that's the...FInnnnn." She let out as she came,grabbing on to Finn's hair, Finn started to lick up her juices till he completely cleaned it all up.

"Flame, please, I need more." He pleaded. She obliged she released him from his bindings, and started to kiss his neck, Finn letting out small moans. Then flipped himself over so he was now on top.

"My turn." Finn whispered into her ear. Then started to thrust himself into her, as she began to moan in pleasure of being overpowered. Finn continued to slid his dick in and out of her.

"Finn, I-I'm coming."

"Me too." He said as he continually pumped more of his manhood into her, still hitting her g-spot, Flame clung to the sheets, of her bed, Finn's face was turning red with pressure, and pleasure building inside him, till they come climaxed hitting each others climaxes. Finn let his seed poor into her, Flame was feeling a new type of warmth inside her body, and she felt amazing having that warmth inside her, Finn layed on the bed sweaty, and exhausted from all the work he has done.

Flame slowly crawled toward Finn and layed on top of Finn. Head resting on his chest, as she played with his hair. "You're forever mine now Finn." Flame said before dossing off to sleep.

"I know." Finn said happy what they both experienced. _'Crap Jake's gonna kill me. Crap I didn't use protection.'_

_Yup that just happened review if you liked, also if people are reading this Finnceline people or however you spell it, next one is FinnxMarceline. Still want a specific person, or want your own personal OC in here, ask. Man Madman001 is going to be pissed when he wakes up, I wonder how he will take this._


	3. Marceline's Turn

**OK someone asked if I'm not Madman001 who am I, let's just say I'm his better half, you can call me Insanity, as for Madman001, you better hope he doesn't notice this story, he won't hesitate, to delete this story. But he hasn't responded after I put him in his coma like state for a while, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer:** **The characters belong to a guy named Pendleton Ward, I still think I'm being punked cause I think this name is fake, but still go to this guy. The ideas how ever belong to me and Madman001, enjoy.**

_'Damn it Jake's going to kill me before I become a father, no calm down Finn, Bubblegum said the possibility of getting a girl pregnant, on the first try is slim, so yeah, wait what's that smell. Oh Crap Flame Shield is wearing off.'_ Finn Slowly, and carefully, tried to get off the bed, as his body began to burn, and not trying to wake up Flame. He quickly scanned the room for his stuff, found them, grabbed them and ran towards the cliff and jumped, extinguishing the flames that were getting on him, with the water below. Finn slowly dragged his body out of the water, and climbed the cliff to the top._ 'I should let her sleep, there was probably something in that tea, who should I visit next, hmmm maybe Tree Trunks, oh wait she's in a honey moon with Mr. Pig. Wait Marceline, we haven't jammed out or adventured in a while, I'll go see if she's there.'_ Finn thought as he continued his walk, towards Marceline's house. Finn walked for an hour, and a half, soon enough he was at the pink house, of the Vampire Queen.

~~~~Inside~~~~~~~~

Marceline was laying on her bed still in her night attire, sweat pants, and a tank top, but not asleep, she was bored, and she needed something to do. Suddenly she heard faint footsteps, she sniffed the air, and knew who it was. "Finny came to play huh, well its about time." She said getting out of bed till something else got her attention, this other scent, that was on Finn, she couldn't put her finger on, but ignored it and went down stairs to scare her favorite human.

She floated downstairs to where Finn was about to knock, Marceline already opened the door. "Hey Finn what's up." Marceline asked nicely.

"Oh nothing." Marceline moved aside signaling Finn to come in.

"So anything inparticular you wanna talk about." Marceline asked going to get her base.

"No." Finn said simply, then sitting on the floor not wanting to sit on the couch. Marceline knew something was wrong, Finn always has something to say.

"Ok what happened." Marceline said getting in front of Finn, tapping her foot on the floor, waiting for a response, then smelling that aroma again.

"Promise you won't laugh." Finn asked, hoping she'll keep her regular attitude.

"Depends on how funny it is." She said, smiling evilly, and showing off her fangs. Finn gave a defeated sigh.

"Ok so I went to the Ice Kingdom, stopped the Ice King from a spell of some kind, I got hit with it, he said it was fluke, I then went to Flame's house, and things happened." Finn said rubbing the back of his head, and blushing a little.

"Oh so little Finny is no longer pure." Marceline purred, and continued to smile evilly.

"How did.."

"Finn there's only a limited amount of possibilities that could have happened, if you guys broke up, you would have been crying. If you messed something up, you would have been jittery, and out of control, but you're silent, and so _innocent, _Tier 15 is the only answer." Marceline said floating, leaving Finn astounded how much she narrowed what happened a while back to him having sex. "By the way what's that smell on you, it smells familiar." Marceline said still sniffing the air.

"It must be the Ice Kings spell." Finn said smelling his clothes but smelled something.

"Wait was he making a spell with a floating heart, of some kind." Marceline asked.

"Yeah how did you know." Finn asked.

_'So Simon was making a Lust spell, Ash tried the same thing, dumb bastard didn't know that shit doesn't work on me, wait Finn doesn't know this, I can use it as my advantage.' _Finn was getting up felling a little hungry.

"Hey Marceline, do you have any.." Finn was caught off by Marceline crashing her lips to his, and pushing him against the wall, Finn tried to scream, only to have Marceline's serpent like tongue to enter his mouth and wrestle with his. Finn unknowingly started to moan, Marceline took that, to make the kiss deeper and more passionate. She broke it off, and went towards Finn's ear.

"Finn do you know what's on you." She said seductively, and nibbled on his ear.

"uh, you maybe." Finn asked somewhat weirded out on what was happening.

Marceline giggled. "Yes but right now you have a lust spell on you, when ever you pass by a girl, they will want to fuck you when they see you. In a way it's good thing you just had sex, cause I don't have to teach you the basics." Marceline said.

"Wait Marceline, Flame's my girlfriend." Finn said trying to stop Marceline.

"True in that case let's just make it look like you were forced." Marceline said eyes turning red, and staring deep into Finn's eyes.

"Wait, what?" Next thing Finn knew he was no longer in Marceline's grasp, then heard her moaning, he turned around to see Marceline arching her back and someone kissing her neck, to see HIM kissing her.

"What the fuck." He yelled.

"Oh hey Finn, right now you're asking what I did, well I knew you wouldn't do it willingly so right now you're a ghost don't worry it wears off, after we have our _fun_." Marceline said then kissed Finn hungrily, while Finn reached down to Marceline's pants, and started to stroke her pussy, making Marceline quiver, with each touch. Finn carried her up the ladder, to her room. "Oh and Finn so you don't feel left out what ever this Finn feels, you feel." Marceline said laughing mischievously.

"Crap." Finn yelled went to the ladder to stop this only to have his hands phase through the handles. "Damn it." Upstairs, Finn was starting to undress Marceline, as he layed her down on her bed he quickly removed her tank top, he gazed upon her d-sized breasts, then put the tip into his mouth, Marceline moaned intensely.

_'So this is Finn when you take out all the logic and reason, good, oohhh yes.' _She thought as Finn started to play with her pussy, and started to finger her slowly with one finger teasing her by moving slowly as he continued to suck one of her breast.

"Want more." Finn asked hoarsely, and kindly.

"Yes." Marceline begged.

Finn stopped and whispered. "Then work for it." He said evilly.

_'Damn this one's manipulative._'Finn started to remove his pants, and boxers to show off his already erect, 8 in penis._'Shit that's huge, wait if that flame girl can do it, then I can._' Marceline got closer then slowly, put Finn's cock in her mouth slowly stroking the base with her tongue wrapping it around, and continued to go up and down slowly taking in more and more of his dick inside her. She then got an idea, she stopped her blowjob, and stated to give him a breastfuck. Putting Finn's cock between her breast starting to massage his dick and any extra she proceded to continue to suck. As she satisfied herself by massaging her clit, and inserting three fingers into herself. Downstairs, Finn was having trouble concentrating for the pleasure he was feeling.

"Damn, what am I doing up there, wait do I really gotta ask." He said to himself. As he tried to reach for the ladder again. Marceline was continuing her assault on Finn's member till he grabbed her, and turned her around so her back was facing him, he slowly started to put his manhood throught her pussy, each inch, making Marceline let out a sweet moan, that just made hungrier to put the rest in, using one free hand he grabbed one of her breast, and started to pinch her nipple.

"AAAhhh, you're not playing fair." She said till Finn started to kiss her collarbone, and reached her soft spot, which were her bite marks. Marceline then pushed him aside, he landed on the bed, she quickly, got on top of him, and ride him. Finn groaned, and clutched the sheets. "Let's remember here, Finny...I'm the one who does the fucking." She said lust, in her eyes. She thought she overpowered him, till Finn smiled mischievously, he quickly, grabbed her ass, and pounded her against his member, making Marceline squirm, and scream in pleasure, for Finn hitting her g-spot.

"Let's not forget Marceline, the man always goes on top." He said then flipped her over, her back on the bed, and Finn on top continuing to thrust into her. "Scream for me." He demanded as he continued to shove his dick into her, and Marceline screamed in ecstasy. Finn could hear from downstairs.

"Damn that iddiot, I feel like I'm bout to come, he better not go inside her." \

"Finn come inside me." Marceline screamed from the top floor.

_'Fuck.'_

Finn continued to drive his manhood into Marceline as she continued to quiver from the sweet sensation she hasn't felt in her life. "Finn, ohhh, I'm a virgin." She breathed out.

"Don't you mean were." Finn said then did one last thrust into her letting his load go inside her. Marceline let out another scream. Finn layed down on the bed, bringing Marceline with him, his member still inside her, Marceline purring like a cat, one finger, stroking his chest, in total bliss.

"Thanks Finn." Marceline said sleeply.

"Anything for my Queen." He said then kissed the top of her head. Hearing that she slowly drifted to sleep.

Downstairs, Finn's hand started to disappeared. "Hopefully I'm returning back to my body." He said then completely disappeared. He opened his eyes, and found Marceline, resting on his chest, completely naked, and he could feel his manhood still inside her, while one arm rested on her back. _' Damn it Jake is going to kill me then feed me to his family. Wait that's nothing compared what Flame will do if she finds out, or worse her Dad.'_

_~~~~~Flame's House~~~~~_

Flame was awakening from her slumber, looked around to find Finn gone._' You think you can screw and run huh, I'll get you Finn and rape you all over again.' _She said then preparing to find where Finn was.

**Yup here's Ch3 let's see if I can work on the other stories before Madman001 comes back, oh well by the way next chapter, wait what happens next chapter? Where's the script...let's see...oh in that case no spoilers then, remember want a certain person to fuck Finn, ask, later hopefully I can still contain Madman001 for a while, see yeah**


	4. Truce

**Insanity: Hello well there's good news and bad news. Good news(In a way) Madman001 is back. Also good news he's allowed for this story to continue, as it is. Bad news the things I had to do to keep this story going.**

**Madman001: Tell them what I made you do.**

**Insanity: This sick bastard forced me to watch Creepypasta, of many shows, and games, adventure time included, for 10 HOURS. You're a sick man.**

**Madman001:No no what's sick is that you highjacked my body, took it for a joy ride, now I have death threats on my phone, computer almost got hacked into, and now I have a tattoo of a skull, that looks like it's eating the flesh it is on. Which is on my arm.**

**Insanity: Point taken.**

**Madman001: And just for an extra kick to the nuts, I'm gonna take it you got this story, from the darkest part of my mind didn't you.**

**Insanity: Yeah so what.**

**Madman001: Oh I'll tell you after you type this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Me nor Madman001 own nothing of Adventure Time, but what the fuck, I mean shit. If that creepypasta crap is real then damn, Pendleton Ward, I gotta give you props. Further more. DON'T WATCH CREEPYPASTA, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, ONCE AGAIN WE OWN NOTHING, AND DON'T WATCH IT, NOR DO WE RECOMEND IT.**

_'Great another problem to deal with, wait what did she say, 'Lust Spell' crap that spell did work, I have to get this thing of me, as well as Marceline. Who can help me, Ice King no I'm not that desperate, Pb, she probably has something, either that or deal with this for a while. I'm going to kill ice King for this.' _Finn thought as he tried to get out of Marceline's hold, only to have her move, and thighen her grip on him. Finn looked around for anything to use, he got a pillow slowly slid it under him, and slowly got out of bed. Turned around and saw Marceline cuddling with the pillow, Finn searched for his clothes, for the second time that day. Put them on and slowly went towards the ladder, didn't want to make any noise, Finn got another pillow threw it down the ladder, and jumped down, went towards a window, opened it and got out through there, not wanting to make noise with the door. Then high tailed it towards the Candy Kingdom.

~~~~~Flame's House~~~~~~

Flame slowly got out of her house, with clothes on, and looked around. "All right Finn I'll find you everyone's heat signature is different yours I learned to track down, now let's see where I can find you." She spoke out loud. "Ok you jumped down the cliff? Then got out of it, then made your way that way. Not much of a chase, but easier on me." She said, running towards Finn's direction where he has gone.

~~~To Finn~~~~~~

_'All right almost there, wait crap forgot the spell's still on me I gotta sneak past the whole kingdom and make my way to the top of the castle, damn this is going to be tricky without Jake.' _Finn had to jump from house to house, for 30 min, just to get to the castle, but now had to deal on how to get inside he didn't want to take the front door in fear of getting molested by a candy maid, or servant, so he got out his demon blood sword, and used it to hick up the castle walls, making sure no one noticed him. Then reached the laboratory, to find Pb working on some test tubes, eying them closely.

"Princess." Finn said. Getting inside through the window.

"Oh Finn, what a pleasant.."

"No Pb don't turn around." Finn yelled at her.

"Why what's wrong." She asked worryness in her voice.

"Look peebles I went the Ice Kingdom, stopped the Ice King, but got hit by this Lust spell thing, and ...got raped." Finn said the last part softly.

"OH MY GLOB Finn, don't worry Finn we'll have the Ice King hanged for..."

"Oh my glob no Peebles he didn't rape me, Glob, oh what the Night-O-Sphere, I'm going to be sick." Finn said holding his dignity, along with his lunch.

"Then what, are you telling me women raped you." Pb asked.

"Yes." Finn answered close to a whispered, then something unexpected happened, Bubblegum laughed uncontrollably, Finn had a look of disbelief that she was actually laughing at his torment.

~~~~~To Flame~~~~~~~~

She continued her search till she came to where Finn's heat signature was the strongest Marceline's house. _'Why would Finn be doing here.'_ Flame thought then as she was approaching the pink house, out came the owner of the house but in her underwear, black panties, along with a black bra, that was decorated a little red. Looking a little tired, and stretching._'Why the fuck is she in her underwear.'_ Flame thought, then screamed in anger, as her flames grew, Marceline took notice, but just watched as she grew as nothing was happening. "Why are you in your underwear, and where's Finn." Flame yelled in anger.

"Hey yourself." Marceline answered normally. "So what a girl can't parade around her own home half naked." Marceline questioned. Which caused Flame to be taken back by her answer, then remembered that this is where Finn was.

"Still where's Finn." Flame yelled back, then slowly returned back to her normal self, walked up to Marceline fireballs in hand.

"Ok I'm not going to sugarcoat anything so here it is. I fucked Finn." Flame princesses fire went out, she was in total shock, that Finn would cheat on her, her heart was starting to ache. "Ok hurry just wait here so we can track him down." Marceline said picking up some clothes that were on the floor, putting on a pair of pants, and a red shirt, and a sun hat.

"Wait, why should I listen to you, you fucked my boyfriend." Flame said with rage and small tears forming in her eyes.

"Look considering you don't know, Finn has a lust spell on him, I can only guess you had urges, and feelings when you saw him, more then usual right." Marceline asked.

"Yeah so what." Flame said preparing to turn Marceline to ash.

"I'm going to put this the most easiest way possible to understand. As long as Finn has that spell on him, what ever girl that see's him, and doesn't hate him, will be attracted to him, and considering he's a lovable guy and no girl hates him, I'm pretty sure you know what that means. So Truce." Marceline asked of Flame.

"Truce, but after we get Finn, you stay away from him." Flame said.

"Fine, but if he comes towards me that's a whole other story. Come on we have to stop him." Marceline said.

"How do you know where he is." Questioned Flame.

"I can smell him, the lust spell is very unique, and can be smelled very easily, by me, and more bad news for you, Finn's in the Candy Kingdom, guess who might be doing it with him." Marceline said, which caused Flame to grow in size in anger.

~~~~~Candy Kingdom~~~~~~~

Finn had his arms crossed, now getting annoyed by the fact that one of her best friends was in the ground, tears coming from her eyes, from all the laughing. "BUBBLEGUM" Finn finally yelled.

"I'm sorry Finn it's just, the guy who defeated the Lich 3 times, goes to adventures that will kill a normal person, within the first 2 min, yet you come back alive with out even a scratch, got overpowered by women." Bubblegum stated, still holding back laughter.

"It was Marceline, and Flame Princess." Finn told her.

"Ok well that explains it, but what do you want me to do about it, Finn I'm a scientist not a magician, plus how am I suppose to fix you if I can't even look at you." Bubblegum asked of Finn.

"Come on Pebbles you must have something, I mean you said magic is science, and the Ice King looked like he was just doing magic except on a higher level then you."

"What did you say." Bubblegum said somewhat menacingly, which caused Finn to shrink in size scared of what he said. "Did you say the Ice King is better then me." She started to scream.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Finn started to plead.

"All right Finn, I'll fix you, but you question my brilliance again, I will throw you to Ladies Kingdom, and let them have their way with you got it." She yelled.

"Got it." Finn whimpered. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh it must be Peppermint with my tea, can you get it Finn." Finn walked towards the door, while bubblegum looked throughout her books to find a cure to Finn's curse, then she heard weird chanting, then muffled screams. She turned a round to find Finn, tied up and with Flame shield, ropes made of fire, and held by Flame, next to her was Marceline.

"Hello Princess."

**Insanity: There I finished the CH now tell me why it was important where I got this from.**

**Madman001: I'm going to take another guess and say you wrote it all down without knowing what you were writing did you.**

**Insanity: Yeah**

**Madman001: Good go to the last page and read it.**

**Insanity: Ok let's see here...oh dear god, I'm gonna be sick.**

**Madman001: Hhahahahahahahahahahahaha oh man believe it or not that's nothing.**

**Insanity: What kind of sick demented person thinks of this.**

**Madman001: You**

**Insanity: What**

**Madman001: Don't you remember, you provide the ideas, I just write them into stories, give it plots, twist and turns. That's why it was in the back of my mind, it was still in the Beta phase, dumbass.**

**Insanity: Oh man, then I'll fix it**

**Madman001: hahahahahaha**

**Insanity: What**

**Madman001:You can't write for shit, everything you've typed is because you were using my literature, without me you have no stories. I hate to admit it, but without you I have no stories.**

**Insanity: Where are you getting at.**

**Madman001: A deal**

**Insanity: Oh here it comes.**

**Madman001: In exchange for re-writing the end of this story**

**Insanity: Here it comes**

**Madman001: You fix all the crap you did while I was a vegetable.**

**Insanity: oh great, why don't you... wait that's it, alright**

**Madman001: Good**

**Insanity: Still I mean hell, how are you still sane**

**Madman001: I don't know how is America still a country**

**Insanity: You got me there.**

**Well see yeah, once again we own NOTHING, and don't watch HAVE BEEN WARNED**


	5. 3way-2 way-2 way again

_**Insanity: Sorry for the late update fixing the problems I caused.**_

**Madman001: Did you fix all of them**

_**Insanity: Let's see the death threats are gone except from one person, it's not a death threat you got a stalker, from a girl**_

**Madman001:Is that suppose to make me feel better**

_**Insanity: Don't know, as for the person who tried to gain access to your computer, his laptop is fried**_

**Madman001: How**

_**Insanity: Little secret, as for the tattoo I got nothing**_

**Madman001: Leave it I kinda like it, oh and as for the person who wanted to know what I made Insanity watch just go to Youtube ,and just click EVERY creepypasta there is, want the best listen to the Mexican ones, if you want videos research the crap out of Google, bing, and etc. Hey Insanity tell him how you feel.**

_**Insanity: hate you**_

**Madman001: Good were on the same page. Also people READ THE FUCKING SUMMARY YES THERE WILL BE FUBBLEGUM FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP ASKING. IF I GET ANOTHER REQUEST I WILL WRITE THE ORIGINAL ENDING TO THIS STORY**

_**Insanity: GOD NO, I WENT THROUGH SO MUCH SHIT, HELL NO.**_

**Disclaimer:**_** Me nor Madman001 own nothing of Adventure Time,that goes to Pendleton Ward, all we own is our ideas, please support the official release.**_

Bubblegum didn't know what to do she always had Finn to rescue her, now she had to rescue him, from the right now biggest threats his Girlfriend, and Marceline. "So princess planning to have a little fun with our toy." Marceline inquired, as she stroked Finn's cheek which caused Finn to let out a muffled yell, and Flame to look at her with fire in her eyes(literally).

"What no Finn came here, to get rid of the lust spell he's on, unfortunately he's been raped by the two of you." She stated.

"Rape? No no that wasn't rape, what we're going to do to him is going to be considered rape." She said looking at Finn hungrily. Finn muffled another scream and try to get free from the bonds he was on.

"But to make sure nothing happens." She started, then disappeared, then reappeared in the back of Bubblegum. "we wouldn't want you ruining our _fun_." She said, then holded Bonnie's hands behind her back, and pushed her to go forward.

Flame, and Marceline hurried through the candy halls, trying to find Bubblegum's bedroom. "Marceline let me go at once or I'll have my banana guards march over here and arrest you." Bubblegum said sternly.

"Oh will you know." Marceline said playfully.

"Yes, now, wait what?" Bubblegum screeched as Marceline ripped off Bubblegum's clothes leaving her in her underwear, of a red thong, and black bra.

"Go ahead yell for your guards let's see their reactions when they see their highness nude." Marceline whispered into her ear, enjoying the sight. Then gave her ass a nice squeeze "Come on Bonnie, doesn't this remind you of the past, when we were like this." She told her seductively into her ear, as she pushed her forward, then eventually getting to Bubblegum's room. "Flame princess, bring Finn over here." Flame obeyed and brought him to her.

Finn was scared for what she had planned for him, she reached out her hand, Finn closed his eyes to be alarmed she wasn't going for him, she was searching through his backpack. "Come on, I know, here we go. A little revenge time." She said, then tied Bubblegum to her chair, and had her facing her bed. "Just watch Ok." She said then turned her attention back to Finn. "Flame, fire proof the bed." Marceline ordered, and Flame did it. "Know Finn, today, you'll have he honor of fucking two women today." Marceline told him. Then roughly pushed him on the pink queen sized bed. "Flame considering he is your boyfriend you get to have the dick for the first turn, then we'll switch when both of us have our orgasms." Marceline said.

Flame undid the ropes keeping Finn in a bind, and got rid of her clothes, Finn was having Deja Vu again, before he could make another run for it Marceline already had him pinned down, Flame worked fast and took off his pants. Finn started to get up in protest, to only be pulled back down by Marceline. "Come on Finn, stop resisting the more you just go with it, the easier it will be upon you." She said, as Flame fully took off Finn's pants, to show that his member already starting to grow. "Finn trying to hide that from us, pretty hard when it's so big." Marceline said with a chuckle, as Flame took off Finn's boxers, and immediately began to stroke his member, Finn tried his best to control his moans, but kept getting harder when Flame started to give him a blowjob, to deep into his pleasure Finn didn't notice that Marceline has let go of her grip, as well as started to strip. She gently took his hand and began to stroke her breast with his hand.

Finn squeezed her breast which made Marceline squeal with delight, while Finn was playing with Marceline's breast, Flame decided to take the opportunity to ride Finn, she quickly positioned herself on top of his member then slowly took it all in, Finn let out groans of pleasure as Flame took in his cock. Marceline who was watching everything, wanted to join as well so she took off her pants, and underwear, and sat on Finn's face, "Start licking." She ordered hungrily, Finn with no choice obeyed and started to roam her pussy, going left, right, up and down, using his tongue as it enters her, Finn licking her juices that were already starting to come out of her. Flame continued to jump on Finn's dick forcibly, wanting to get every last inch into her, making it hit her g-spot repeatedly. Finn shot both his hands up garbing both Marceline's, and Flame's breast in one hand, giving them a nice squeeze, and starting to pinch their nipples, they both let out a scream. "And you wanted to run away from this Finny." Marceline said, then noticed their 'victim' on the chair. She got up, "Enjoy yourselves for a bit, I'll be right back." She said, Finn, and Flame didn't take notice, that only gave Flame the opportunity to have Finn all to herself, as she went down and started to kiss Finn passionately, as their tongues danced inside each others mouths.

Marceline walked towards the captive princess, and got to eye level to her, then slowly moved her hand towards the princess, slowly moving her hand towards her entry, and inserted two fingers into her, Bubblegum, resisted the urge to let out a moan, or give her any satisfaction of her enjoying herself. "You can't fool me Bonnie, we both know once you start to get wet down here you need it bad." Marceline said beginning to pick up speed stating to move faster. Bubblegum starting to loose herself couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, just l-let me.." Bonnie pleaded, Marceline was about to speak, when she heard loud moaning, she turned to see Flame, back arched mouth opened, and body trembling, she knew she had her orgasm then turned to Finn, and saw his face she then got an idea.

"Okay princess you'll get what you want, as well as a certain guy." Marceline said with a wicked smile. Bubblegum knew what she was implying.

"Please Marceline anything else."

"Sorry Bonnie either him or nothing and he's been wanting this for a while." Marceline said untying her ropes, and forcing her on her legs.

She then went to Flame who was still recovering from her orgasm, and lifted her off Finn, and his still erect member. And moved aside to show Bubblegum what her prize was, she just stood their speechless. "Go ahead Bonnie it's all yours." Marceline said still carrying Flame towards the couch that was there. Bubblegum, took off her remaining clothes and started to go on top of Finn. Finn still was unconscious starting to open his eyes he saw Bubblegum on top of him naked. Seeing that he was about to panic she grabbed both his hands to hold him still, but he still continued to shake, till he accidentally pushed his dick up her vagina. "oOhhh, oh so want it that bad huh Finn." She said seductively. "Then let me help you." She said as she began to ride him forcibly.

Flame who was starting to waken up saw Finn getting fucked by Bubblegum, she was about to push her off him, till she felt two hands on her. "Now, now don't ruin their fun, or ours." Marceline said. Flame was about to question her, when Marceline inserted three of her fingers into her, and began to move in and out of her. "W-what are y-you doing." Flame questioned.

"Just fun with you." Marceline said as she moved Flame's body against her's grinding their bodies together, as Marceline, started to kiss her neck, leaving some hickies that were getting extinguished.

"How...are you not...getting burned." Flame said between groans and moans.

"Please, I'm from the Nightosphere, I can't take anything, especially this." She said as she moved Flame faster against her pussy, as she continued her movement on her slit with her hand, Flame couldn't believe how good she was feeling she didn't think she'd feel this good with anybody else but Finn, as Marceline continued, Flame started to drip, juices, Marceline took notice and got another idea. She stopped and whispered into Flame's ear, she gave a satisfied shake of her head, they both positioned themselves, Marceline started to lick up, Flame's juices, and pussy, and so did Flame, Marceline on the bottom, Flame on top, both enjoying each others taste.

As that was happening Bubblegum was enjoying Finn, but wanted him to enjoy it as well. "Finn I need you to do this." Bubblegum said then whispered the rest. She got off Finn, then got on all fours, Finn got up got on his knees, then slowly moved towards Bubblegum whose ass was high in the air, waiting for the next thing, Finn forcibly grabbed Bubblegum's ass, which Bubblegum gave out a small yelp, Finn then inserted his member into Bubblegum's ass. She grunted, and grinded her teeth. "Keep going Finn." She mustered Finn continued, and started to pound his member against her insides, he was loving how tight she felt as he continued to assault her, Bubblegum was starting to feel more pleasure then pain, and started to move herself closer wanting to get every last inch. Finn continued going, then pulled her up, and forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring her. Bubblegum was shocked of the sudden action, but then accepted it and started to fight for dominance, Finn won, of course, Bubblegum felt something she felt Finn's dick starting to throb inside her, she knew what it meant.

She broke off the kiss and pushed Finn on the bed, and got dominance again, and started to ride him. Finn groaned, not wanting to do was going to happen, as Bubblegum continued to bounce on Finn's dick she could already feel some of Finn's cum starting to leak, and enter her. "There's no point in holding it in Finn, just let it all out." She said as she continued to jump on his dick, then gave one last strong thrust Finn lost it and shot his load into her, Bubblegum's body stiffened as she felt Finn's seed enter her, and feel the warmth, she quivered, and slowly layed down, on the side of Finn, Finn turned to his side to see Marceline, and Flame both passed out, in a 69 positioned, then turned to see Bubblegum unconscious as well. _'Gotta get out of here, that's it now I'm desperate gotta go to the Ice King but first gotta get to Jake.' _Finn thought quickly getting his pants, and running out of the door, unaware that the whole thing was being monitored by cameras, who the whole candy kingdom, guards were watching. "This is our huge secret, don't tell no one." One of the guards said. "Not even you."

_**Insanity: Uhh did we just break the fourth wall there**_

**Madman001: what no I don't think so, either way some things need to be said. 1. We will no longer be taking request, plus no one sent request so yeah.**

_**Insanity: Request for what**_

**Madman001: To fuck Finn. 2. Some guy named Randomer, gave me an idea.**

_**Insanity: Please tell me it's good**_

**Madman001: Maybe, also. How do you guys feel if I made another smut story, except gender bent, and not related to this story what so ever, ask because I got an idea.**

_**Insanity: no don't encourage him, he has already too much crap to deal with.**_


	6. Crazy Talk

_**Insanity: Uh well not much to say except there won't be smut in this one. Plus we changed Jake's personality a bit, that's it considering I got no idea where Madman001 is, uh man this is...oh yeah thanks for over 1,500 views.**_

**Disclaimer:**_** We own nothing of Adventure Time that goes to Pendleton Ward, please support the official release.**_

**Finn's Pov**

I ran to the bottom of the stairs, gladly to find Peppermint Butler there. "Peppermint butler, Peppermint Butler." I yelled he turned around shocked on the condition I was in, my face red, my hair a mess, clothes looked like I got in a fight.

"Finn is there an attacker in here." He asked.

"No I need you to lie to Bubblegum, Marceline, and Flame for me." I told him.

"I don't know, I don't like lying to.."

"I'll give you the skin from my arm" I interrupted him, his eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"You'll give me your arm skin willingly." he asked me to make sure.

"Yes just make sure to keep them here, till tomorrow, okay."

"Hmmm make it your legs skin and we got a deal." Peppermint negotiated.

"Deal." I told him, then ran out the door towards Jake's and Lady's house, because he was staying there for the weekend. I ran for what felt like hours, considering my energy has been drained from all the sex, but kept running, thankfully I got there I didn't bother knocking I just jumped through the open window, and found Jake on the couch sipping some soda, which he spit out from my entrance.

"Finn what the.."

"Jake. Got raped. Being chased. Everyone in danger. Ice King's help. Now." I grabbed his arm before he could respond, and dragged him outside. Not wanting to waste time I forcibly started to pull and stretch him to 10x his size and got on his back, without arguing he started his walk towards the Ice Kingdom.

"Mind telling me what you said back there, wait did you say you were raped?" Jake asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Look I'll explain when we get there. It involves the Ice King." I told him simply.

"Oh my grob, the Ice King raped you." Jake asked gasping.

"Why does everyone keep saying that." Finn yelled.

~~~~~~Candy Castle~~~~~~~

The women were starting to wake up, Marceline scanned the room, to find Finn once again gone. "Oh man, we gotta put a bell on that guy or something. Hey FP wake up, you two your highness." Marceline said throwing a couch pillow at her.

"This isn't what it looks like." Bubblegum yelled.

"Someone is worried." Marceline sang, then Flame let out a yell, everyone turned to see her clutching a pillow to her chest.

"You violated me." Flame yelled at her.

"True but you know you liked it, you didn't try to move away, or try to stop yourself as you tasted me." Marceline said smirking.

"Just stay away from me." Flame said, putting her clothes back on automaticly.

"Good, now everyone get dressed we need to get Finn. And before there are any objections remember he still has lust spell, so he may be being chased by 20 girls right now wanting to fuck him, so we get him, Bonnie cures him, and we have our way with him again." Marceline told, as she put on her clothes. And so was Bubblegum.

"Okay so we split up." Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah considering I won't be able to track him by smell, his smell is all over the room, as well as all of us, so we have to go the old fashion way, search each inch of OOO." Marceline said.

"Fine but use my front door, it's still day time and I don't want people to see you getting out of my window." Bubblegum said, Marceline gave out an annoyed groan then went down to the entrance of the castle doors, to be stopped by Peppermint Butler.

"Peppermint move." Marceline ordered.

"Sorry but you can't we're in lockdown, no one can leave or come in, for the next 24 hours." He said.

"Peppermint what is the meaning to this." Bubblegum asked.

"It's precautions my lady, in case of intruders." Peppermint said.

"Peppermint get out of our way." Bubblegum demanded.

"Sorry but, hey put me down, Marceline I said, AAAHHHH, you're biting the skin, aaahhh let go." Peppermint screamed as Marceline dug her fangs into the red parts of his body.

"Tell us why you're keeping us here." Bubblegum asked.

"Finn told me to keep you here, he didn't say why, but now I know because you're all crazy." He yelled as Marceline continued to drain the color of Peppermint.

"All right Marceline you could let him go."

"Fine but only because I now know where Finn is." Marceline said throwing Peppermint to the floor.

"What how." Flame asked.

"The person who made the spell, could get rid of it, and who made the spell." Marceline questioned to the two.

"Ice King" They both answered.

"Good so we know where to go, but first." Marceline than picked up Peppermint who was crawling away. "A little snack."

"NOOOOO"

~~~~~~~~Finn and Jake~~~~~~~~~

Finn doesn't waste time once he's near the IK castle, he jumps off Jake runs to the nearest door and kicks it down, fortunately Ice King was in the room, finishing his Fan-Fic, and got startled by the sudden action. "Finn, what the heck, do you know how hard it is to make a door out of ice, nah I'll tell you later, wanna read my Fan-Fic." Ice King asked.

"FIX IT." Finn yelled.

"What you haven't even read it yet." Ice king countered.

"Not your stories you old man, me." Finn told him.

"Hey Finn what the math man, what's going on, and Ice King did you rape Finn." Jake suspected, then turned his hand into a giant hammer.

"What I didn't rape Finn, what would make you say that." Ice king yelled surprised at the sudden suspicion.

"Because Finn said he was raped." Jake said plainly.

"Oh my Glob Finn tell me who's the guy who raped you and I'll kill him. No one rapes my turbo bro." IK said with furry in his eyes.

"Oh my glob why does everyone suspect I was raped by a guy." Finn yelled out.

"So wait are you telling us you got raped by women." Jake asked.

"Yes" Finn told them, then both the IK, and Jake began to laugh, and roll around in the ground.

"Hey this isn't a laughing matter." Yelled at the two.

"Wait he's right, Finn did these women shove dildos up your bum." Jake asked, which made Finn blush.

"No"

"Wait Finn did these women, hook electric cables to your nipples and penis and electrocute you." The IK asked.

"No" Finn answered getting redder with every suggestion "Look they overpowered me I had sex by force, me putting my penis in a women, sex, you idiots'." Told them.

"Okay what do you want me to fix exactly." The IK asked of Finn.

"I want you to take this Lust Spell of me." Finn told him.

"Wait it works, wait a minute who exactly did you have sex with." IK asked in curiosity.

"Does it matter." Finn told.

"Yes" IK, and Jake said.

"Fine, Flame Princess, Marceline, and Bubblegum." Finn told them.

"Finn you lucky bastard." IK told him, with a face that said 'fuck you'.

"Yeah I gotta agree with the Ice King here." Jake said.

"What, Jake you're going against your own brother here." Finn asked shocked.

"No man I'm just saying you got three chicks after you, plus all hot. So why waste what Glob has given you." Jake told him.

"More like I given him, great now I have to do that spell all over again. And you, don't interrupt me this time." IK said irritated and pointing a finger towards Finn, preparing to retreat, Finn stopped him.

"Wait get this thing off me first." Finn said.

"Why." IK said irritated still.

"Do it, and I won't stop you from getting which ever princess you want."

"Really Ok, be here in 24 hours." IK told him.

"What. 24 hours, I barely lasted 6 hours out there." Finn said.

"Finn stop smudging it in my face that you got laid, like what, did you have a threesome." IK said crossing his arms.

"Yes."

"Finn you're not helping your case why I should be helping you get rid of that spell it's pretty much a blessing, you're living every mans dream, fucking women." IK told him, with a sour look on his face. Finn was about to go against him when.

"Hey Finn look it's Princess Bubblegum on her bird, Marceline flying, and Flame all coming towards us isn't that great." Jake said with his eyes looking like binoculars out the window, Finn's face showed no emotion what so ever. But on the inside he was hysterical, he was feeling, scared, pain, horror, anxiety, heart ache, fear, and weirdly hunger, but mostly all the rest and so many more. Then let out a heart retching scream, with a hint of a girl's shriek added to it.

"Ice King you gotta help me." Finn said grabbing his tunic and shaking him a little.

"Finn let go you're acting crazy." IK said then slapped Finn to hopefully calm him down.

"No Ice King that won't calm him down, this does." Jake said then licked Finn. "Be calmed by my saliva." Jake said.

"Gross" IK said.

"You two aren't helping." Finn said rubbing the saliva off his face.

"Well why you freaking out." Jake asked then part of the Ice King's wall was blown up, where the nose of the building was suppose to be stood Marceline, Bubblegum, and Flame, looking around.

"Oh Finn come out and play." They all said in a sweet tone.

"Finn you lucky bastard." IK told him once again, Finn looked at him in anger, then looked at Jake who only gave him a thumbs up, and a wink.

_'These two won't be a help, wait I got an idea.' _Then walked towards the three women.

"There he is." Flame said.

"Yes, and I'm giving myself up in one condition." Finn said his arms raised to signal he has no weapon, or going to fight.

"And what will that be." Bubblegum questioned.

"You first beat up Jake, and the Ice King who are in that room." Finn pointed towards the room.

"What you're giving up your own brother." Jake yelled.

"Yes" was Finn's answer.

"Fine, Flame, you watch Finn make sure he doesn't run away, I will get Jake, Bonnie will get Ice King." Marceline said then floated towards the door which already heard screaming and grunting and impacts of fist to face.

Finn hurriedly searched through his pack for the item he was looking for. "Finn you won't really hurt me would you." Flame said putting on the cuttest innocent puppy face she could muster.

"Who said anything about hurting." Finn said with a grin, then pulled out a small device, that looked made of gold, with two Jakes, that had their arms to a weird pole, he began to turn the lever ,and began to sing.

_Don't be weepy _

_sleepy,_

_Sleepy puppies_

_Slip your slippers_

_On your footies._

_In the morning, _

_you'll get goodies._

_Puppy hats, _

_And puppy hoodies._

_No stripes_

_or polka-a- dots._

_Heather grey_

_and feather soft, _

_baby pink_

_or baby blue._

_All the _

_drawstrings_

_you can..._

_chew._

**(Song ****Sleepy Puppies:****Adventure Time, Don't own the song that also goes to the original owner.)**

Finn then heard five thumps he opened his eyes to find Flame in the ground, went to check inside the room to find everyone else also asleep. Finn took his opportunity, and ran for it._'Man I didn't think I would be this desperate, but I'm going to the last 2 people that could possibly help me, hopefully I'll only need one.'_ Finn thought

_**Insanity: Ok still no sign of Madman001, good thing he left the script to put this story in, well I'll leave you in suspense on who are the last people who could possibly help Finn out. Because I have no clue who they are. Well see you when I see you.**_

_**Review on what you liked didn't like etc. etc.**_


	7. Help From Unreliable People

_**Insanity: Still no sign of Madman001, just another letter to another story, here you go. Also wow over 2,500 views thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing of Adventure Time how many times do we gotta say it. Go fuck yourselves.**_

Finn continued to run past trees, shrubs, not even caring when he accidentally stepped on some of the forest animals. He had bigger things to worry about. _'Man hopefully he can actually help me. Or I'll have to rely on the other guy.'_ Finn thought then came to a stop, in front of him stood a broken and beaten down house, the windows broken, door weak and uneasy, shade of pink was the color of the wooden structure and the roof was metal that seemed to be hoisted up by planks. There was dirt scattered everywhere, and boxes with the words DIRT on them, as well as many bottles, and a car with a broken mirror. "Magic Man get out here you lunatic." Finn yelled out banging his hand against the door, which collapsed.

"Finn." Finn turned around to see Magic Man, still in his tattered yellow shirt, traveling bag, and his pouch attached to his left leg, wearing yellow pants, and purple, and magenta socks, or shoes, and yellow hat with a blue ribbon. "What you need, do you want to be a foot again. And by the way, you look like hell" MM asked with his usual happy attitude.

"No, now listen I need you to remove a spell that is on me, I'll give you anything in return." Finn told him.

"Hmmm sounds tempting but I can't help you on that department, I can only undo spells that I cast, not someone elses, considering everyone does a specific spell differently, and specificity, so no. Unless you want me to turn you inside out, to undo the spell." MM said preparing to zap Finn.

"Okay never mind, wait can you at least do me this, if 3 women come can you at least stop them." Finn asked.

"Sure but I can't guaranty their safety or well being in either emotional or physical way." He said.

"At long as you don't kill them I'm all right." Finn said looking through his pack for the second time. Then pulled our a cartoon of bug milk, and starts to carve a happy face on a nearby tree, throws the milk at the smiling face, and yells "MALOSO VOBISCUM ET CUM SPIRITUM. All right now... why are you holding two sticks together to make a cross?" Finn asked looking at MM in curiosity.

"Because of what you just said, 'Evil be with you, and with your spirit.' Stay away from me." MM said. Finn didn't have time for this and just jumped, into the portal that opened up on the tree.

Finn rolled luckily landing outside Hudson's house._ 'Okay he might not be a wizard but he's evil, and all evil guys have tricks up their sleeves.' _Finn thought as he continued on, not wanting to piss him off he just knocked on the door, to be answered by a small demon man, wearing a maid's outfit. Finn would have laughed if the situation was any different.

"How may I be of service." The small demon asked of Finn.

"I need to speak to Hudson, now." Finn demanded.

"So does everyone else." The demon replied sourly.

"Look just tell him my name, it's Finn, Finn The Human."

"Wait he has a list to who can come and go specifically, let's see here." The demon said getting a clipboard out of nowhere. "Here you are, okay, you can go, if you can survive the angry people who will be pissed, when they see you cutting." The demon opened the door more to show a long line that stretched for 3 miles. _'Damn it Hudson.'_

~~~~Ice Kingdom~~~~~

Everyone started to wake up from their sudden sleep. "Damn it he tricked us." Marceline yelled. "FP I thought you were guarding him."

"I was I didn't think music will put me to sleep." Flame yelled back.

"Fight later, where's Finn." Bubblegum asked.

"I'll find him, I'm tracking his heat signature right now." Flame said.

"Are you copying that from the movie." Marceline questioned.

"What movie, ah ha got him let's go." Flame said running towards Finn's direction. Leaving a sleeping Jake and IK.

~~~~Hudson's House~~~~~

Hudson was finishing up another long day of tormenting souls, when his door flew open, and shut immediately, there covering the door was Finn, except shirtless, claw marks all over his chest, and arms, and wielding his blood sword, as well as his back pack no longer there. "Finn, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you half naked in my house." Hudson asked.

"Why aren't you." Questioned Finn.

"Touche boy, touche, but seriously why are you naked, and here." Hudson asked returning to his normal form, sporting his business suit, light blue skin, pointed ears, yellow eyes, pink pupils, and his blue dark hair.

"Look how much do you know about spells." Finn asked out of the blue.

"Nothing, all I do is use the power of my amulet to rearrange atoms within bodies, or objects, to remake, or scatter around different particles or plains, sending or creating away objects as I please." Hudson answered. Finn tried to calculate the first 5 words he spoke.

"Okay so you can remove spells." Finn asked hoping his answer was yes .

"Nope why?" Hudson asked. "Because your daughter is going on a rampage." Finn told him.

"Really, oh this is the most happiest news, I'm gonna go get my camera, I'm going to record her first anger lash out, her mother would have been so proud." Hudson said with a happy tone.

"Wait you gotta help me before she rapes me again." Finn screamed, then covered his mouth on what he just realized, on what he just said.

"What did you just say." Hudson asked, dark aura growing out of his body. "Did you just say rape, YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTHER'S INNOCENCE."Hudson yelled, now at Finn's face, which was sweating, eyes looking around, till he looked at Hudson's neck. "What?" Hudson said when Finn grabbed Hudson's amulet, pulled it towards Finn, then kicked Hudson right in the face, breaking the chain, and getting rid of Hudson's suit.

"Sorry." Finn yelled as he ran through the house looking for the door with the portal back home.

"Finn I'll rip your dick off when I get my hands on you." Hudson yelled, rubbing his face, then there was screaming, coming from the outside then Hudson's door blew open, in came Marceline, in her huge bat form, Flame in her ultimate fire form, and Bubblegum holding a candy cane shotgun. "Marceline is it true that.." Hudson didn't finish, he was picked up by Marceline.

"Where is he." She growled. Hudson could only point towards the hall where Finn ran.

"After him." Flame yelled turning to normal size then running that direction. Marceline turned to normal also

. "Thanks Dad." She said then gave him a kiss on the cheek, and ran towards Finn. Hudson looked outside to see bodies scattered like rag dolls, and many bleeding and missing limbs, some burned, having shot gun wounds, many groaning, and begging for death to take them.

"Damn I missed it." Hudson said to himself. Finn finally found the portal, and is back in OOO when he gets there he finds a beaten up, and non moving Magic Man. Finn moves him with his foot, to get a hurt groan, from him. "Oh thank Glob I thought you were dead." Finn said

"Finn take my suit." MM said weakly.

"Why." Finn asked.

"Because my powers come from my suit, you'll need them more then I do, they went easy on me." MM said, which made Finn's stomach churn, thinking they kicked his ass, when Finn could barely even touch him. "Just drag me inside to get another suit, and a potion to fix me up." MM said, Finn appliqued, and took him inside. There MM looked underneath the dirt and got out a brand new suit like his covered in plastic, and another one, and a weird red glowing liquid. Finn took the suit then got an idea.

"Magic Man, the teleporter is still in the basement right." Finn asked.

"Yeah, why?" MM asked drinking the potion, and putting on a new suit.

"I got a theory." Finn told him, MM opened the secret entrance and Finn jumped in. Then a huge explosion happened MM turned around to see the women who beat the crap out of him.

"I give, I give, I give, I give." He repeated.

"Where's Finn." Flame demanded.

"EAT MY PANTS." Finn screamed everyone went outside to see Finn soaring through the air towards somewhere.

"Flame where is he going." Marceline asked.

"He's going to...the Ice Kingdom?" Flame questioned.

"No time, Bonnie you know what to do." Marceline said, Bubblegum nodded her head faced towards MM, then hit him with the candy cane gun, on the side of his head knocking him out cold. Then got on her bird and flew towards the Ice Kingdom with the rest.

"God's speed Finn you'll need it."MM spoke before becoming unconscious.

~~~Finn~~~~~~

Finn landed in the Ice Kingdom, to see Ice King, and Jake still asleep. "Good hopefully this will make them back off, but just to make sure to have a back up plan." Finn said looking around the Ice king's stuff looking for something inparticular. Five minutes passed, then another explosion happened Flame blew another hole on the wall right next to the one that was already there.

"Was blowing another hole really necessary." Bubblegum asked.

"Don't question me." Flame said in a 'fuck you' attitude.

"Finn come here." Marceline spoke ignoring the two bickering women. Continued walking till she saw his figure, in the dark room.

"Marceline I'm warning you." Finn said.

"Or what hero, you'll do what." Marceline said smirking then found the light switch, and turned on the light, her smile went away from what she saw, Finn was wearing Magic Man's suit, her Father's necklace ready to be let go to be fully worn, Ice King's crown over Finn's head ,as well as Magic Man's Hat, ready to be put on.

"Any closer and I'll let all these objects consume me." Finn said in a serious, and crazy tone.

_**Insanity: What the hell, that's it where the fuck is Madman001. I got some shit to yell at him for.**_

_**Review on what the fuck you think of this CH**_


	8. Escape

**Madman001:Yo what's uuuuuuuuuuuuuuup.**

_**Insanity: What the fuck.**_

**Madman001: What?**

_**Insanity: What. How about you're about to give Finn every cursed jewelry in OOO.**_

**Madman001: Not all of them, I left out the uh... yeah I guess it's every thing that's possessed but you know what I got to say about that.**

_**Insanity: What.**_

**Madman001: This****凸****(¬‿¬)****凸****hahahaha I'm back baby.**

_**Insanity: What the hell what happened to you.**_

**Madman001:Many things, let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: ****_We own nothing of Adventure Time that goes to the Pendleton Ward, Please support the official release._**

Finn stood there eyes fixated on her. "Marceline have you **Gasp** Finn what are you doing" Bubblegum exclaimed. Then came Flame to see the situation, but had no idea what was going on for she didn't know the artifacts.

"What's wrong just grab him already."

"We can't because what he has. He has Ice King's crown, my Dad's amulet, and Magic Man's suit. He'll practically be a god, but with no control over them." Marceline explained the situation.

"Ok then let me try something." Flame said readied her fingers like a gun.

"Flame don't try anything or I'll..." Flame shot a small ball of fire hitting the chain, causing it to be caught on fire, and the jewel to the amulet to fall to the ground. Everyone looked at Flame in astonishment.

"There one down, your guys turn." Flame said non-nonchalantly.

"Then minus well use the crown." Finn said placing the crown on, Finn started to shake, air getting colder, he started to float, and laugh maniacally.

"I shall freeze you all to, ugh." Finn said when something got to the inside of his throat, then lost the ability to fly, and fell to the ground.

"What? What's happening." Finn asked then heard someone clearing their throat, Finn turned to see Bubblegum, holding her crown, but the gem missing from the top.

"Well it was a theory but my gem is suppose to stop things from possessing people while that gem is inside you, the crown has no effects. For some time anyways." Bubblegum explained.

"Wait your gem stops possessions why didn't you ever use it on the Ice King." Marceline yelled at her, for the fact she could have had her Simon back a long time ago.

"I said it stops possessions not cures them. Marceline I know you told me about Simon, I've been trying experiments for some time but these things only work if it's administered before, or directly on contact. I'm working to fully cure him soon OK." Bubblegum said as she reached inside her pocket, and took out another gem like her old one, and put it on her crown, and put it on her head.

"Well I still have Magic Man's suit." Finn said picking himself up.

"Magicusnomoreicus." Marceline chanted, Finn then prepared to do a spell only to have small fire works to come from his hands then disappear in the wind. "What?" Finn questioned.

"A spell I learned to mess with Ash, I'm not a real witch, so the effects won't last long, but still no magic for Finny for 24 hrs. How do you think we kicked MM's ass." Marceline said with a smile, Finn groaned

"Well this sucks." Finn said plainly. "But I still have... what the where's my sword? Crap left it at Magic Man's house by mistake." Finn let out an irritated groan.

"Oh come on Finn we'll treat you nicely." Bubblegum said then pulled out some rope. _'You have got to be kidding me.' _Finn thought.

~~~~~~Somewhere~~~~~~

"Do you think he gave up too easily, back there." Bubblegum asked, while she holded Finn tightly on her bird.

"Naw I think he knew he would lose, and just gave in." Marceline said floating next to her, while carrying Flame in her arms, bridal style.

"Why are you carrying me like this." Flame asked irritated.

"Because you're the only one that can't fly, plus like this I get to grab you're ass." Marceline said then giving Flame's ass a nice squeeze.

"Stop it." She protested, Marceline just chuckled and pulled her serpent tongue at her.

"So where are we taking him again."Bubblegum asked as she played with Finn's hair.

"To his treehouse, your Kingdom will ask too much questions, Flame's house is too small, my house is too messy, plus I think we need to give Finn the experience of having to Fuck us in his own bed." Marceline said getting eye level with Finn, he still had an irritated look on his face. "Come now Finn, don't give me that look, we know you want it." She said.

"Oh look where here." Bubblegum said, "we're gonna have more fun Finn." She spoke looking at Finn lustfully.

_'Yeah keep thinking that just wait till you get these ropes off me. Wait shit what if they rape me through the rope, there goes my escape plan, hopefully I can seduce, or trick them to take off the ropes.'_

"There." Finn was cut out of his thoughts to see he was already in his bed, him and the bed fire proofed he looked up to see Marceline wearing black panties, and a black bra with decorations, Bubblegum was wearing a red thong, with no bra exposing her c-cup breast, Flame was just standing there completely naked, also having c-cupped breast as she touched them signaling she was urgent to have her way with Finn. Finn tried to speak but the cloth in his mouth made it impossible.

"Bonnie take that off him, I wanna hear his moans, when we fuck him." Marceline said, Bubblegum complied.

"Ok can a guy get a last request here." Finn asked. All the girls gave each other questionable looks.

"Depends what is it." They all asked in unison, which scared Finn, considering they were all thinking the same way.

"Can you undo these ropes at least." He asked nicely.

"Why so you can run away again." Flame contoured.

"Where will I run? Every kingdom has a princess, so I'll be hunted down either way. I don't got my sword, no magic, and you guys can pretty much catch up to me with your speed, flying, or bird in 30 sec, so why run, I just want to enjoy the sex is that too much to ask." Finn questioned hoping they'll fall for it.

"So Finny finally accepted his fate, good." Marceline said, raising her axe base above her head, then bringing it down. _'Shit' _Finn thought thinking this was the end. "Huh" Finn opened his eyes to see the ropes were cut. "What you think I'll kill my lover, please." Marceline said.

"Hey remember we're all sharing him, don't forget that." Flame said shooting her looks.

"Ok now then." Finn said, going for the pouch on the side of his leg.

"Hes going for something." Bubblegum yelled, all of them getting into fighting stance.

"Whoa , whoa, whoa, wait, it's just a potion." Finn said taking out a a small green bottle.

"What's it for." Flame questioned.

"Look Magic Man gave it to me in case everything failed, he said to at least enjoy it all I could. He said this stimulates, arouses, and enhances sexual activity to the people who sniff it, I just thought to have the best sex that's all." Finn said non-Chantilly.

"Why didn't you just say so." Bubblegum asked.

"You all were about to attack me that's why." Finn said.

"Enough fighting, Finn just hit us with that stuff so we can go down to business, already." Marceline said frustrated.

"Okay just hold still okay." Finn said, they all stood still, then Finn sprayed them, then they all fell to the ground, but Finn. "HAHA it worked. Thank you Ice King." Finn said triumphantly.

"Finn what the fuck did you do." Marceline screamed at him.

"Easy when you all were taking your time trying to get me I looked around Ice King's castle for this." Finn showed them the bottle's label. 'Freezing Potion A'. "It paralyzes who ever comes in contact with, and all of you allowed it to touch you. Best plan B ever." Finn said with a smirk.

"Finn undo this." Bubblegum spoke with hatred.

"Nope can't Ice King has the other bottle, but don't worry, I'll tell him to give you the antidote, when I let him go, and have a head start to run for it." Finn said getting off the bed.

"Finn where the hell are you going to go, you said so yourself, everyone in OOO will be after you." Marceline told him, while he picked her up.

"Yes, but not if they see me." Finn said, getting some of the pelts and put it over his body, then went towards a mirror. He was the spitting image of Magic Man with the pelt on. He went back and put the girls on the bed, not wanting them to have the unbearable night to stay on the floor, he found it funny the positions they were in, when he froze them. Flame had her arm on her hip, while the other one was rubbing her nipple. Marceline was arm crossed, and Bubblegum had one hand on her pussy, the other one in her mouth.

"Finn when I get my hands on you, I'm going to handcuff you to my bed, and ride you for 3 days." Marceline threatened.

"I'll fuck you to the point your penis will fall off." Bubblegum threatened.

"I'll burn you." Flame added. Finn found all the threats funny except Flame's he knew she would do it. Then started his walk towards the Ice Kingdom.

Once there he searched for a specific door opened to find Jake, ans IK tied up, and duct tape on their mouths, then trying to yell at him. "I know, I know, but if you guys were there, you would have ruined everything." Finn said. "But first a little something." Finn grabbed the Ice King and took him to the other room, where Jake wouldn't be able to hear. "Ice King I just need you to say this really fast, then I'll untie you." Finn took off the duck tape from his mouth and put a piece of paper out, and the Ice King read it.

"Wizards Rule, hey why would... hey that's mine." IK said when he noticed his potion in his hands.

"Yup." Finn said then sprayed him, then went to Jake. Jake noticed the bottle immediately.

"Whoa Finn we're brothers man, you wouldn't do this to a hommie will you?" Jake asked. Finn gave a sad sigh.

"Look Jake you know on regular occasions I wouldn't do this, but this isn't a regular occasion , so uh." Finn trailed off then just sprayed Jake.

"Finn don't ahhh, you got it on my eyes dude." Jake screamed.

"Oops sorry." Finn said accidentally spraying the bottle again.

"AHAHAHH my eyes." Jake screamed again unable to rub them.

"Sorry, sorry." Finn said then leaving to find a phone, and found one in the living room.

He dialed the number to the Candy Kingdom heard two rings then Peppermint answered it. "Hello"

"Peppermint, look I need a favor."

"Hell no, hell no you hear me, I got eaten on my part, so no." Peppermint told him.

"Look unless you don't want Bubblegum to become a crisp, I suggest you come to the Ice Kingdom, ask the Ice King for the antidote on what I gave them then go to my treehouse, and give it to Bonnie and the rest, before she gets burned alive, I'm pretty sure the Flame shield is going to wear off soon. Got it." Finn told him.

"Uh WHAT." Peppermint questioned.

"Good so you got it all down bye." Finn said not giving Peppermint time to ask what was going on._ 'Okay now to go where these people won't be able to follow or find me, going to Wizard's City.'_

**_Insanity: What the hell._**

**Madman001: I know right over 4,000 views I'm gone for 2 ½ days and the views go up, what the hell man, I'm not here for the best moments. Oh and by the way before anyone says that's bullshit on how they disarmed Finn. NO, I mean NO, I literally looked for this information, and yes this was done, and could be done. Hudson's chain necklace is leather, that's how they were able to rip it off, as well as tie it together to put it back on. And why it could be burned. The IK crown possesses people and the gems that PB gave them, from when Finn and Jake fought the Lich, stopped the Lich from Possessing their minds, which is why it would work. As for MM's suit, yes real Adventure Time spell that disarms magic, look it up. Also those words that open the portal to the Night-O-Sphere, yes real Latin words. On the last CH, don't believe me look them up, anybody objects here's my choice of weapon.**

...( '_')

.../""""""""""""\======░ ▒▓▓█

/"""""""""""""""""""\

\ _/

**Madman001:What's yours**


	9. Wizard City's King

**Madman001:Hey everyone, I got some news**

_**Insanity: Don't say it**_

**Madman001: Come on**

_**Insanity: Don't say it.**_

**Madman001: I made a FanFic about Jeff The Killer, with Adventure Time, please go to our profile and read.**

_**Insanity: Great you had to say it, and you had to make one.**_

**Madman001: Come on, I had to, I got an idea and I made the story.**

_**Insanity: If we get killed over this I blame you.**_

**Madman001: Whatever.**

**Disclaimer****_: Fuck you we own nothing of this story._**

Finn continued to walk towards Wizards City, till he came to the wall that kept people out. He took out a tape recorder, and pressed play the IK's voice played. '_Wizards Rule, hey why would... hey that's mine.'_ Then the wall disappeared, he walked inside to see many crazy things like the last time he was here. A person riding a cloud that rained ice, two wizards dueling it out. Houses bunched up next to each other, people on a corner exchanging information, he was too distracted to notice that he bumped into someone, he was about to apologize till he saw who he bumped into. The Wizard City Police, four of them, all muscled up wearing white muscle shirts, blue pants, cowboy shoes, wearing bandanas that covered their eyes, and had a symbol of a yellow rhombus, as well as in their belts, and long hair that reached to the middle of their chest. Their skin color was either, tan, light green, greenish blue, or grayish green.

"Halt who goes there." One of them said, now surrounding Finn. "Who are you? Identify or be morphed forever to a stick, or underwear." Another said.

_'Wait underwear? I thought I will get turned to a stick but underwear, glob help me, cause I got nothing thanks to Marceline and her stupid spell.' _

"Identify yourself, or **Gasp**.." One of the Police say when they yank of the pelts of Finn.

_'Oh crap, considering how their gasping, and that I'm dressed like MM he most be the most hated or wanted here their gonna kill me.' _

_"_W-where did you get that suit." Asked one of them somewhat taken back and shaking.

"I got this from Magic Man." Finn told them.

"Wait, put this on." One said then put a bracelet on him, it was made of gold, and had a jewel in the middle that glowed, green, blue and red. "Now who gave you that again." The police asked but with confidence in his voice.

"Magic Man." Finn told them then the bracelet glowed Green.

"Gasp" they all gasped again. "We're sorry your liege we didn't know." One said, then getting on one knee, as the rest followed.

"Uh sorry I don't get what's going on." Finn told them because what's this about liege.

"Your grace, we are following orders given by ruler, to act who ever wears his clothing, and is given to him by his majesty." The one with greenish skin spoke.

"I still don't get you." Finn told them.

"Follow us your highness." Finn didn't want to get changed to a pair of underwear so he followed, as they walked him to somewhere, he saw people whispering, and murmuring, some even kneeling before him, then came to a stop, what he saw astounded him. Finn saw a statue of Magic Man, and a women that was with him in a picture back in his house, named Margles they were in the same position both of them happy, his arm around her, and her embracing him, the statue made of gold as well. And there was writing on the bottom. "_To our once nice King, where ever you are we shall always respect and love you, as well as your beautiful wife for her tragic accident, we shall wait for your return. Love your people who you have given sanctuary within this land where we thrive._" Finn just stood there shocked, of one MM being a nice King, he would think tyrant, but a Nice Ruler to his people, who actually are waiting for him to return. And still why would they be praising him, just for wearing his suit.

"I got a question." Finn asked the police.

"Yes, your majesty." They all answered.

"Why are you all praising me?" He asked.

"Because, before his former Majesties departcher, he left a note saying who ever comes back here, and has his clothing, and given to him personally, is honorable, and best fit for the throne, of all magicians." Finn felt both honored, and enraged, honored that MM will think of him worthy, but angered that he had to be king again, he wasn't up for it he didn't want things to be served for him, he wanted a care free life style with no things to worry about.

"Hey what if I don't want to be king." Finn asked.

"Sorry but we need a king we haven't had one in over 185 years, and we need a ruler for this land, and it must be you, for you came here." The police said. _'Out of all the places I had to go to, this was the place where people liked MM, gotta get out of here.' _Finn thought.

"Hey look it's the real Magic Man." Finn points at a random location, while everyone was distracted Finn ran into one of the buildings, and immediately shut it closed. Finn stood on the door to make sure no one would get in.

"Excuse me, may I help you." Finn looked in front of him to see a cloaked person, from head to toe, the color of the cloak was blue, and the person sounded female.

"Uh you might, where am I exactly." Finn asked.

"You're in the Magical Inn, can I ask you a question." The women asked.

"Sure go ahead." Finn asked unsure.

"Are you wearing his Majesties clothing, and are you the new King." She asked.

"Yes this is MM's suit, and yes technically I'm your new King but I don't wanna be king, so can I ask to stay here until everything calms down." Finn asked hoping her answer would be yes.

"Yes of course but only for tonight." She said then turned around got a key, and extended her hand, Finn got closer, and was about to get it till he noticed her hand, he looked up at her, and couldn't see her face.

"Excuse me but can you show me.."

"Sorry but I got to go, other matters." She said swiftly then retreaded behind a door.

"Just wanted to ask her a question." Finn mumbled.

"Quick search every building for his majesty."Finn heard outside. Finn didn't waste time and darted towards the stairs, looked at the key and read , B-146.

"Where am I suppose to find room B-146, then Finn hit a door. He looked up and saw a door floating in mid air, on the door had a golden plank on the door it read B-146, Finn was about to question it till he heard the door of the Inn open, he didn't hesitate to put the key in the key hole and run inside. Finn leaned against the door, in case they would barge in but nothing, after 5 min, Finn decide to look around it was a nice room. Queen sized bed, a lava lamp on the side, a picture of a people ball room dancing and the pictures moved, a bathroom, and a TV with VCR. So Finn decided to take a bath.20 min after his bath he had nothing more to wear so he was stuck with MM's suit, and decided just to sleep in his boxers. _'I wanted to ask that women of her skin color it was..._' Finn's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Finn quickly turned off the lava lamp not to let the person know he was there.

"Room service." Came from the other side of the door. Finn blindly walked toward the door, that had light illuminating from the corners.

Finn reached for the door knob and opened the door. "Sorry but I didn't order any.." Finn was cut off mid sentence for someone had their lips entwined with Finn's. Before Finn could protest, the hooded figure, walked in still kissing Finn, and closed the door behind them.

**Madman001: Okay there's some bad news and some... actually there's only bad news here.**

_**Insanity: What the hell are you talking about**_

**Madman001: These, first bad news this was a short one I know. Second bad news yes cliff hanger. Third bad news this story is slowly coming to a close.**

_**Insanity: What? What are you talking about the, original had like I don't know 25 ch's.**_

**Madman001: Emphasis on ORIGINAL, I remade it remember, so there will be... wait let me check this, okay we are here, Marceline does that, yaaa daa yaaa daa, Finn running, and oh, apparently only 5-8 ch's left within this story oh well.**

_**Insanity: Let me see that**_

**Madman001: HEY**

_**Insanity: WHAT THEunhinguhfdgvndf**_

**Madman001: You're not ruining this shit, get back in there**

_**Insanity: Finnnhaskdj to chljudfn he jn j**_

**Madman001: Get back in there, *Panting* okay that's over with, later.**


	10. Finally

**Madman001: Hey people we're back well more like me Insanity won't be with us for a while. Trying to tell you something that shouldn't be told so he will be within my mind for a while. Also I had a chat with one of my readers I'll keep his identity a secret, but I told that person that there will be a cliff hanger that will make you people want to rip me limb from limb, well let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this got it.**

Finn was forced on to his bed unable to see his assailant, and forced on to his bed. And the assailant jump on top of him. Finn was about to push the person off, he got both his hands reached out, and heard a squeal Finn realized that sound his assailant was a women, not cause of the voice, as well as because he grasping her breast._ 'You got to be kidding me not this again, wait the size of these, crap it's Marceline's wait she's completely naked?' _Finn thought.

"Sorry for this." His assailant said Finn then realized that this person wasn't Marceline he recognized the voice but couldn't pinpoint it, he was going to think more till he felt a similar sensation on his member his assailant started to devour his dick. She moaned as she savored his taste,

Finn just layed there, not wanting her to stop, but she did, but only to slowly get on top of Finn, but she wasn't one to take it easy, and just devoured Finn's member whole, and started to ride him with no remorse. She screamed, squealed, and moaned passionately with every movement she gave, Finn was having trouble distinguishing pain, from pleasure, as she was kinda hurting him from the sex they were having. Finn got the energy to grab her shoulders, and flip her over. Even though he couldn't see her face he could tell she was scared. "My turn." He told her, he lifted one of her legs on to his shoulder, and inserted himself into her, and started to thrust himself into her. "Now then tell me your name." He commanded as he continued to fuck her.

"I-I- I oh glob, I can't," She let out between moans and grunts.

"Tell me or I'll stop." Finn said starting to lower his speed.

"No no I'll talk, my name's Fionna." She let out beggingly. Finn satisfied he got his answer decided to give her what she wanted, he flipped her over so she was lying on her belly, moved the cloak she was only wearing out of the way as well as her hair that was extremely long, and started to push his way inside her, she grunted and clawed at the fabric on the bed. Finn felt her tighten herself around his member, and just felt amazing and continued, he had to admit this was the first time he was actually enjoying his first fuck, as well as enjoy the person's moans of pleasure. He decided to do the other side and flipped her over, and pound at her pussy she was starting to let out her juices, spread all over Finn and the bed.

"I"m coming." She let out.

"Go ahead." Finn said as he began to sweat from the friction, he felt her climax hit his member he couldn't handle it anymore and let his load out as well into her.

Finn layed upon his bed, relaxing from the experience, till he felt a change on the bed. Finn grasped out and got the hand of the women. She gasped, and Finn pulled her into his chest. "Sorry but I will want to know the face of the women I just had sex with." Finn said.

"Sorry about this." She said before Finn could react he felt dust on him, he started to close his eyes he was falling asleep. The women escaped his grasp, and went towards the door, Finn concentrated his vision towards the door, he saw the door open, the light blinded him, and couldn't see much, then he heard something. "I'm sorry." He looked over again and the door closed.

"Damn It." Finn let out, then fell to sleep.

Finn awoke from the light irradiating from the window. He groggily woke up looked around the room to find his suit on the ground a broken lava lamp on the ground and, the juices, of Finn, and his mystery women on him as well as on the bed. "Man room service is going to be pissed about this. Gotta get out of here, but first a bath I smell like sex, and some other stuff." Finn said took a quick shower, put on his suit, looked into the closet and luckily found a lot of pelts of foxes, and deer, he put them over his body to get out of the city, he would need to find a new hiding spot but where, he would be either raped, or captured then raped by every female in OOO.

Finn got out of his room and walked towards the door. "Hey stop those are Inn property you can't just steal those." Someone spoke. _'Wait a minute that voice.'_ Finn turned around to see the same women who gave him the key to the room, still in the same blue cloak."Hey aren't you going to return those." She spoke at him. Finn walked towards the counter. "Yeah that's right now return those." She said raising her hand and asking for the pelts. Instead Finn reached out his hand and grasped her hand. She gave out a gasp. "Oh it's you, I-I mean go ahead you can keep them just go away please." She said trying to get her hand released from Finn's grasp.

"Is this how you treat your visitors, Fionna." Finn said which caused Fionna to stop and felt shivers go up her spine. "That's right It's you. From last night" Finn said with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fionna said still trying to escape from Finn's grasp. Finn let go, Fionna's first response was to run towards the door behind her.

Finn saw this did a front flip, and was in front of Fionna. Fionna was now stunned there with fear. "Now then will you please remove you hood." Finn asked nicely.

"Sorry but no." She said with authority.

"Then you leave me no choice." Finn said.

"What will you strike a women." She said with anger.

"No, I'm too much of a gentleman to do that, I Finn New King to The Wizard City order you Fionna to remove your hood or be sentenced to the dungeons." Finn said sternly. He saw how she reacted she knew he will do it. Felling defeated she let a defeated sigh, she slowly grasped the top of her hood and took it off Finn stood their wide eyed what he saw. She was human, she had long flowing golden hair, blue eyes, white skin, he was pretty much looking into a mirror that changed him into a women.

"Please don't kill me." She said eyes starting to water, and voice cracking then fell on her knees and started to cry. Finn confused went over to her, and comforted her.

"Why would I kill you?" Finn asked.

"It's the law, if a citizen finds a human within this land kill them on site." Fionna said still crying. "You're going to kill me now aren't you." She said sadly.

"Why would I kill my own kind." Finn said which caused Fionna to look at him, he took of his hat to show his hair she fully looked at him, she wasn't able to see him cause of the hood and had to always make sure to keep her distance.

"You mean, I'm not alone." She asked hope in her voice.

Finn shook his head. "No, and neither am I now." He said. Fionna began to sob again but these were tears of joy. She no longer had to hide, she no longer has to think of living alone and dying alone, she found someone, she found another human, she thought. And the same thoughts were going throught Finn's head. They both looked a teach other, and leaned in for a kiss, they shared it for many minutes, enjoying it in each others embrace.

**Madman001: Yup Fionna's in this, I will like to thank let's see who is it ah ha 'Randomer' he put the Fionna thing on my head I would have just had Finn raped by a mystery women then never show up again but this came in here you go, WAIT NOW THIS IS IMPORTANT HOW DO YOU COMBINE FINN, FIONNA, MARCELINE, BONNIBEL, AND FLAME PRINCESS NAME TOGETHER I NEED TO KNOW I GOT NOTHING THIS IS LITERALY THE FIRST TIME ANYONE PUT THESE WOMEN TOGETHRER FOR HIM WE NEED A NAME YOU WILL BE PRAISED FOR YOUR THINKING WRITE. THINK, REVIEW FOR THE ANSWER. Also I was going to leave you in suspense on who it was going to be till I saw the word count, you people were fucking lucky that I can't stand chapters under 1,300 words, so fucking lucky. REVIEW**


	11. Story And Kingdom

**Madman001: Okay good news in this chapter it will tell of Fionna's way into this story, also I will answer reviews from the last ch.**

**Christopher: Yes it is Fionna and you should be happy**

**Daninja666: Yes it is Fionna , also EVERYONE BOW BEFORE THIS MAN OR WOMEN I sorry wait let me check, the profile has no info so still bow for making the name FLINALINBEL.**

**Bonny832: It will be explained in this chapter.**

**Randomguy221: Yes it did**

**Marshall Fan XD: You should like this**

**jackthehedgehog: You will see**

**Disclaimer: We own shit how many times do I got to say it**

Finn and Fionna sat on some chairs drinking some tea Fionna made. "Sorry but I got to ask if this place has a rule to kill us why do you stay here?" Finn asked wanting to know why she hasn't left the city, if she had they could have met years ago, and Finn could have had closure for so many years.

"The reason I stay is because of my parents." Fionna said.

"Wait MORE HUMANS WHERE ARE THEY." Finn yelled.

"No no no, not humans I was adopted." Fionna assured him. "I think it's best if I tell you." She said prepared to tell her story, while Finn listened intently. "You see my parents were City folk of this city, one day they needed more pelts so they went out hunting. They were really picky on their pelts they had to travel to the other side of the world for them for the softest, and best looking one's they said it was AAA, where they found me. My mother heard crying thinking someone was in trouble she called my dad for help, when they got there, they saw me surrounded by a pack of why-wolfs. My father casted a spell that replaced me with a log and he teleported my body to his hands and they ran before the why-wolfs noticed. A mile running they examined me for any wounds to their surprise I was human they were suppose to kill me because of the law our Majesty made considering well... our kind kinda killed his wife in the short run. That's why there's this law to kill what ever human comes into the city or in contact. But even with the rules and regulations they didn't kill me, they raised me as their own for because my parents were infertile neither were able to have children so for the longing for a child they raised me.

They never hit me, treated me different, they treated me like they would their own child, they even kept my identity a secret, by teaching me a few spells like levitation, teleporting, the low class spells, they also put a bunny hat on me to not attract attention, then I out grew it when I was 12 so they gave me a cloak. It wasn't long till they were getting old and they were dying when I was 14, they treated as much as their own child, they gave me their Inn and they died saying they loved me as their own and I made their lives 10 times happier then they would have ever expected. That's why I stayed to keep my parents business alive for them." Fionna said tears starting to form from the memories of her parents. Then flinched when she felt Finn's hand drying away her tears again. "Thank you, but also how did you become king?" Fionna asked, it was time for Finn's story.

He started since his birth but only talked about how he was founded by Joshua, and Margaret, then skipped to where he was spelled by Ice King and skipped the parts of him being rapped by his girlfriend and his best friends, then how he got the suit from MM, Nightosphere, and got here. "And well here we are." Finn finished. Fionna just stared wide eyed at him at all he went throught in 1 DAY. "You literally have bad luck, OH my glob, I'm sorry for last night." She said reminding herself for what she did.

"No don't be, good things came out of it, I found you didn't I." Finn said holding Fionna's hand, and she blushed. "Come with me." He told her.

"What" She asked surprised.

"Come with me, live in the palace with me or where does the King live exactly?" Finn asked not sure of any of the royal affairs in the Wizard City.

"Anywhere the King wants." Fionna replied.

"Then that's better, I could live her with you, if you want that is." Finn asked.

"Yes I would love that, but what of the law won't they kill you." She asked worrying of Finn getting killed right after meeting him.

"Don't worry about that, I mean look at their options accept the new king being human and change the rule of killing humans, or live without a king for another 185 years, by the looks, and hearing outside they are desperate." Finn said as they heard the commotion from the outside of people running screaming telling people to look faster and harder for their majesty.

"I guess you're right, so we minus well go to the high council, and tell them." Fionna gestured.

"Oh and also do you got anything to take off a spell, considering that's what got me in this scenario in the first place." Finn asked hoping for her to have learned a spell on de-spelling.

"Yeah but it isn't a spell it's a potion, and it kinda taste awful, and the effects will still remain for 1 hour at most." Finn heard good news and bad news, good news he's finally free of this thing, bad news it may taste like crap, and it isn't fast acting. Fionna came back with a bottle the liquid inside was purple and darker shades of purple that moved inside in a spinning rotation. Fionna unbottled it and a smoke of a skull came out of it laughing.

"Okay open wide." She said getting closer to him.

Finn was now unsure. "Actually I'll take my chances." Finn said.

"What you don't trust your queen." She asked putting her hand on her hip, and looking at him questionably.

"Wait what queen?" Finn asked. "Well duh, or are you planning to just fuck and run on me." Fionna asked.

"What no." Finn said defending himself.

"Then." She asked seductively leaning in to kiss Finn, Finn closed his eyes waiting for her lips. Only to receive something forced into his mouth, and tasted just like how shit smells. Finn got on his knees preparing to spit it out. "Don't spit it out, or I'll give you another spoon full." Fionna threatened. Finn hearing this decided to swallow the horrible liquid. Then gasped in air went towards the table and drank in the whole tea but still tasting the potion in his mouth.

"That was cruel, conniving, and untruthful." Finn said gagging a bit.

"Oh please, suck it up, now come on we gotta reach the council before something else happens." Fionna said getting her cloak, and tossing Finn the pelts. Then both of them walked outside to the chaos that was happening there was patrols everywhere, people riding dragons, oversized birds, wings, or clouds to look everywhere. Weird animals crawling among walls, people using x-ray vision to continue to look through stuff. Everything cam to a halt when they noticed Finn and Fionna come out. _'Oh crap' _Was Finn's and Fionna's thoughts.

"It's his Highness get him and the girl." One screamed. Before either could respond they were both hoisted above the ground, and led to the high council.

There Finn, and Fionna were set in front the Grand Master Wizard he was as tall as Flame King he wore a white jacket that looked like fur **(yes it is a jacket I researched don't believe me check it)** had green emerald eyes, wore a crown on the top of his head and was riding a bubble. "So this is our new king it's been ages, I really thought I was going to lose that bet, but apparently I now won 150 gold coins from my competerer, still welcome your highness." GMW spoke bowing.

"Thank you, but if it's not too much trouble I will like to make some rules along with taking a few out."Finn said.

"Hmm you're fast going all right, which ones will you like to remake."GMW asked.

"The one that makes citizens kill humans." Finn spoke.

"But why" GMW asked of this sudden request.

"Because then you'll have to kill me." Finn said then took off the pelts, and hat to reveal he was human. Everyone gasped, and Fionna was shaking her head at Finn's stupidity.

"He's human, kill him, destroy it, burn it ,rape it." Finn heard, Finn was scared at that last part remembering that the spell was still active.

"So I thought you honored Magic Man's decisions." Finn said which calmed everyone down.

"What do you mean?" A random person wearing a purple cloak asked with stars around it asked in anger.

"Your past King gave me this suit, and I've been told one given this suit is noble, and worthy enough for this title. I know what my people did was unforgivable. But if your king was able to forgive can't you." Finn asked the citizens who were starting to calm down remembering that if MM was the one that gave him the suit he was worthy of it.

"Well that is true, and we do love our king and his chossings, so we will allow you to be our king, also whose the one next to you."GMW asked pointing towards Fionna, who jumped a bit knowing what was going to happen.

"That's Fionna my Queen and where I will be staying with her as long as I'm here." Finn said then looked at her and gestured her to remove her hood and she did to reveal that she was human. "Any questions." Finn asked as he put his arm around her.

"Just one."GMW said. "Will you be as good as a king as our old one." Everyone turned to face Finn.

"I will try my best, and honor his decision of choosing me to lead you." Finn answered, everyone cheered for Finn's response, in the corner of the inside room stood MM staring at Finn with a happy smile on his face.

"I choose well Margles, I have finally forgiven his kind. But still I wish you were here to see this, it's a bad thing I will only be able to enjoy this before I revert back to a jerk. Lead well Finn make me proud, also if those women show up here, hopefully you'll learn to run like hell, or at least use he damn suit" He said to himself before disappearing and fireworks exploding. Leaving Finn, Fionna in the middle of their people being praised, for having someone to govern them to the right path.

**Madman001: Okay news time bad news this time, okay there will be 2-3 ch's left yeah too bad also you're gonna hate me in the end. Let's see what else is there, oh yeah I'm writing another smut story, and if you missed Insanity hell be there, this one will be a Finnceline so yeah it will start off slow and no spoilers hahaha. The name is 'Finn's Stress' it should be either above or below where you clicked this story, it should be out in the website by now, if not go to the profile. REVIEW**


	12. Finn fights

**Hello people here are some reviews, also it's over 9,000 yes DBZ reference still almost close to a million. (I own nothing what I just typed, or remarked)**

**Anon: Bow to this person for Flinnfiolinbel.**

**Roberto:**** It's right here**

**Marshall Lee Fan XD****: Thanks**

**Christopher****: You're welcome and thanks**

**Random Person:**** Maybe maybe**

**UnknownVanguard****: Flinnabuline thanks, and bow before him/her**

**And a quest:**** Flubellina/ Nightflare Gummy Bunny whoever this is thank you.**

**Also just because Insanity isn't here I'm gonna be the asshole right now, this was suppose to be 29 ch's when I remade it but decided to cut it shorter to just 15 ch's if anybody is pissed send you're death threats immediately also here you go.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own nothing fuck you.**

Finn layed down on the sofa of the quarters him, and Fionna were sharing it was different then the one he stayed in before, but still the same. Same queen sized bed. Bath room, but the difference was a couch, that's about it but Finn was enjoying it, relaxation, till the door swung wide open, and in came his Queen tired and restless, and let herself fall on the couch and her head fall on to Finn's chest. "More people." He asked her, she nodded her head in response. "Sorry." He told her she just shrugged her shoulders. "if I would have known a lot of people would have gone here just to be the same roof as the new king I wouldn't have spoken of our location. No wonder MM always traveled." He told her.

"It's all right Finn, thanks to you there's more business, more money coming in. I'm able to hire people to work here more. And in a way you saved, and revived my parents legacy, thanks." She told him , and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "By the way how's the new castle coming along." She asked him, ever since people found out of Finn's location people stormed into Fionna's Inn just to be next to the king, and the police, and Royal affairs thought Finn would be in a threat of an attack, so they decided to make him a castle, Finn asked for a small one but they went full out they asked him which castle they wanted to make the stature out of. He went with the Candy Castle, they are right now making a duplicate of the candy castle except Navy blue, white, and emerald green as the main colors for the outside, and no big tree growing from the top.

"It's going great it should be finished within two to three days thanks to magic doing everything faster, and more precise. Are you sure you want to come along, I mean this is your home after all." Finn asked cause Fionna said once the castle was finished she would move in with him.

"Yes I want to come along, I wanna be with my king." She said hugging Finn. "So how much longer till you have to head back." Obviously annoyed for the past three days they've been hitting Finn with lots of information of the problems in Wizard City, people coming in secretly, hidden ritual attempts, giving and exchanging of illegal potions, and spells. Some about money problems, more land for wizard city, permits to arranged marriages with non wizard folk. Finn was trying his best he was keeping up, but the only problem was expanding the land, and the marriages he had no clue on those.

"They gave me an hour to rest." Finn said.

"Oh Finn." Fionna said, Finn turned to her to see her slowly undressing.

"Really Fionna." Finn asked of her.

"Come on." She whined. "It's been two days, what kind of Queen can't have sex with her king, come on." She continued to whine as she jumped on Finn's stomach.

"Okay, okay, but only a quick one." He told her as she quickly started to kiss him passionately, and start to take off his pants, and shirt. Finn started to take off her skirt and take off her bra, and panties. Fionna rubbed her exposed body against Finn starting to make him rick hard. She slid his member into him, still trying to fit it all in, her face mixture of slight pain, and enjoyment, as it got deeper in.

Finn started to buck his hips causing Fionna to let out a small squeal, as she bit her lower lip, in ecstasy, as the pleasure she felt was getting to her. Finn picked her up, while still inside her and started to pump in her while carrying her. Finn with all his might thrusting into her as he continued to hit her G-spot. "GLLooob jjee Finnn." She let out, as she clawed into his back. "Finn stopp for a bit." She ask Finn stops immediately, she gets off him and heads towards the bed and stays there on all fours, her face begging, Finn knew already, walked towards the bed and positioned himself and drove into her ass, her mouth opened to an O as Finn continued to thrust into her, the sounds she made the squeals and moans she tried to keep quiet, just drove Finn crazy, he lifted her started to caress her breast, and kiss her neck. Fionna tilted her head back and started to kiss Finn in the mouth. They continued doing so for 5 min till they both came both letting out a yell probably be able to be heard around the inn, as they both layed on the bed sweating and exhausted, cuddling next to each other.

"You're highness you're needed emmidaitly." A man yelled from the door.

"No way in the Nightosphere that was a whole hour." Fionna argued.

"Either time flies, or a King never rest." Finn said as he put on his suit that resembled him as the King.

"Come on, can't you stay." Fionna grumbled.

"Fionna you know I can't. But tell you this I'll be here to sleep with you tonight." Finn told her.

"Promise." She asked. Finn chuckled a bit.

"Yes." He promised, then kissed her fore head. "I promise, see you in a little while." He said, then went towards the door, opened it and it was one of the City police, still same attire and hair, except his skin color red.

"Your Majesty we have found the group that has been trying secret rituals their at their old hide out." he told Finn.

"Great where are they to go." Finn asked of him.

"Your Majesty it's not your place to fight." The guy told him.

"Magic Man intrusted me to protect this city, as well as do what's right, what kind of King will I be not to be there as people do jobs that may be too dangerous. I will go." Finn told him.

The guy laughed a little. "Our old Highness choose well. Very well, I shall take you along with another few cops." He told. After gathering a group of three they walked to a dead end, Finn remembered this from a few years ago running with Bubblegum and Jake away from the police, except now working with them. One of the police with green skin hit the wall with his stick, and a door opened up, they walked in and got into an elevator, as they transcended and the doors opened, They arrived right in time in front of them layed Abracadaniel in some circle. I knife ready to be plunged to his heart. "Stop right there." Finn yelled three people turned to see Finn. One was PUHOY a frog with a dark purple robe, and one huge star in the middle, and wearing two cone hats. Another was Forest Wizard a brown colored man, beard light color green, robe also green with different kinds of leaves on it, and a cone shaped hat. Next was Laser Wizard, he wore purple and yellow suit, the hood diamond shape yellow portion becoming his cape. Red eyes narrowing, and Gunther was the one holding the knife? Ready to kill Abracadaniel.

"Stay still or be turned to sticks." One of the officers warned.

"Ha you wish, Laser now." PUHOY yelled.

"Damageicus Smaeicus." Laser casted a spell upon the three, as that was happening Gunther was waddling away from the commotion, letting the knife in the floor and disappearing into the dark. "Try getting us now fools any damage, or spell done to us will be inflected upon you ten times worse onto you." Laser spoke, hands becoming red.

"Hopefully this is the right spell, Magicusnomoreicus." Finn casted. And there was a blinding light. Everyone groaned.

"WHAT HEVE YOU DONE." Forest Wizard yelled.

"No magic." Finn answered.

"You're an idiot, those police guys, practically rely on magic, look at them." PUHOY said Finn turned around to see his man now changed they no longer had muscles, and were using their sticks to look using them as canes, Finn realized he weakened them to the point of submission.

"Now what will you do, it's three against one." Laser laughed.

"I don't think that's fair. For you." Finn said getting a stick from one of the police. "I never needed magic before to do a job, besides you guys lived with it, you guys are the ones with a disadvantage here not me." Finn said making the stick ready to be used as a bat. The wizards now realizing their situation were now scared.

"Into the mist." PUHOY yelled, they turned to high tail it. Finn ran after them not wanting them to escape, Finn jumped high into the air, their clothes making them easy to spot, Finn then fell down and brought the stick upon the Forest Wizard knocking him out.

"That's payback from the forest." Finn said, then out of nowhere a knife almost hit his shoulder. Finn turned to see PUHOY with a black twisted knife in hand, PUHOY charged, then his throat extended, to show small beings inside

"Prepare to die." They spoke as one. Finn dodged and went to the side of him before he could hit PUHOY swung his knife. "You cant catch us off guard, we see many directions, you won't be beaten." They spoke again. And charged with the knife, Finn thought quickly as the knife went towards him he used the big side of the stick and had the knife plunge right into it having it stuck within it. Finn twisted the stick causing the blade to twist, and PUHOY to release the blade, Finn taking the opportunity punched PUHOY with an upper cut sending him flying and landing on top of the Forest Wizard.

"AHAHHH" Finn turned to see Laser flying towards him and having them lock hands fighting for whoever will give in first.

"How are you flying I took away your magic?" Finn questioned.

"This isn't magic it's my ability, his majesty was a fool to choose a kind weak as you to rule, once I kill you here I will kill that other one up there." Laser laughed. Everything within Finn snapped, his rage grew, his grip on Laser tightened, and he noticed, Finn started to bring Laser to his eye level, what he saw made his blood run cold, he saw Finn with a sick twisted smile, and eyes full of killer instinct. Finn twisted Laser's wrist. "AAHAAHHHh, what are you doing." He screeched as Finn tightened his grip on him.

"What else, a king must show the punishment to subordinates that threaten their Majesties." He answered.

"You can't do this, you're suppose to be our king." He whimpered.

"And as your king I demand that you... die." Finn said as he took the knife out of the stick and drove it to Lasers throat, he coughed, and rolled in the ground then his eyes closed. Finn turned around and released Abracadaniel from the ropes.

"Oh Thank you you're majesty." Abracadaniel said.

"No problem, can you help me on something." Finn asked, for the remanding time, Finn tied up PUHOY, and Forest Wizard, with the rope. Abracadaniel helped carry the three cops to the elevator as Finn led the other two into the elevator.

"Ha so you didn't get Laser, as long he's out there we shall be freed." PUHOY humored. Finn then took out the knife he used to kill Laser, and showed it to them their eyes widened at the blue blood on the blade.

"Any other questions." Finn said they turned their attention back to Finn whose eyes were cold and killer. Their faces showed fear, and their bodies shrank back. They were sent to Wizard Jail with no chance of release. Abracadaniel was put along the force to work for the city, he gracefully agreed, and is now being put along the lines of work as a rookie. Finn returned back to the Inn. "Fionna I'm ugh." Finn was stopped by Fionna jumping on him, hugging him tightly.

"Finn don't ever do something that stupid again." She cried into his shirt.

"Fionna I'm fine, see. Besides I've done stupider and crazier things." He told her.

"Oh yeah name three." She demanded.

"I went against the Lich three times does that count." He asked her. She answered with flicking Finn on the forehead.

"Ow, what was that for." he asked her rubbing his forehead.

"For making me worry." She told him.

"Okay, okay. But come on I kept my promise, let's go to bed, huh." He asked as he lifted him and her up and carried her bridal style.

"Okay just promise me to be more careful." She told him as she nuzzled into his shirt.

"I'll try my best." He told her as he went to their bed.

**Okay send reviews on either the story, or to send death threats at me, for the beginning, or for what I made Finn do, later.**


	13. jvnfoihvnfjcnsdocsdncsdocnsduh nvuofdviu...

**Madman001: Yo gonna lay somethings here YOU'LL KNOW WHEN THIS STORY IS FINISHED STOP ASKING. You'll know when it's finished when you want to kill me also Insanity has been behaving so he's here with us.**

_**Insanity: Yup.**_

**Madman001: Also Insanity I think I found your brother working with someone **

_**Insanity: What do you mean **_

**Madman001: Here look at this review**

_**Insanity: That isn't my brother cause he's in Canada, he made a deal with a person there. Wanting to create mayhem in a place that hasn't got conflicts so he went there, plus he went for the weed.**_

**Madman001: What?**

_**Insanity: Yeah in Canada they let you smoke weed.**_

**Madman001: And you're barely telling me about this damn you, also today's story will not have Finn it will have the other characters that have been ignored this whole time. Enjoy**

"Keep looking I want Finn found yesterday." Yelled an annoyed Jake at the people within the room. It has been 1 week since Finn disappeared into thin air. Jake now taking this serious not letting anything distract him he even had BMO next to him, he gave him the order to shock him if he get's distracted, he has been shocked 9,845 times and counting. Bubblegum, FP, and Marceline have send male troops to look for him they have been at it for week with no clues what so ever. "Man he's hard to find and where the Night-O-Sphere are the women they're suppose to be here helping me with this they're the main reason Finn's gone. Where are they." Jake said angrily then got zapped by BMO with a tazer. "Pay attention." BMO said. "I am."

~~~~Pb's Room~~~~~~~~~

"This is the last time you hear me." Bubblegum moaned as the dildo went deeper into her and started to move around her walls sending sensations up her body.

"You said that yesterday." Flame said as she pushed harder into Bubblegum with the dildo strapped around her and drove it into Bubblegum's ass. "You and I both know we're gonna continue doing this till Finn gets back." Flame said as she continue to fuck bonnie harder with each thrust, as she massaged her nipples giving them a pinch, and sucking on her neck.

"Be gentle back there." Bubblegum groaned, but wanting Flame to go harder on her, which she did.

""I'm just pushing hard because I want a turn." Flame said with more force with every thrust causing waves of pleasure and ecstasy to go through her, barely able to hold her orgasm letting it explode all over her and the bed. Bubblegum was then pushed onto the bed. "No, no not, ahhh don't stop." Bubblegum moaned as Flame started to lick up Bubblegum's juices, from the outside and inside of her. And started to remove the strap on, and motioned it to Bubblegum's face, as Bubblegum started to suck on the juices that were there. Flame stopped and layed on her back and opened her legs. "Come on it's my turn." Flame said irritated.

"Hold your orgasm I'm putting this thing on." Bubblegum said once on she thought it was time for a little payback and just shoved the dildo into Flame's pussy.

"Damn oh glodd, you bitch." Flame grunted as Bubblegum continued to shove the dildo deeper into her, Flame lifted herself to get an even deeper feeling now hanging on to bubblegum's shoulders, as she bounced on the dildo. And started to suck on her breast. Bubblegum unable to hold her screams she let them out. It wasn't long till Flame came and fell onto the bed exhausted. "Thanks Finn." Flame said.

"Finn?" Bubblegum questioned.

"Yeah while you we were doing it I thought you were Finn." Flame said getting off the bed and making her clothes appear on her again. "Come on I want to see if they caught Finn yet." Flame said going to the control room. As Bubblegum readied herself, fixing her hair, clothes and putting much perfume on herself as possible, and followed Flame down the corridor.

~~~~To Marceline~~~~~~

Marceline floated in her room in her house floating around impatiently._ 'Please Glob not this, man I hope they find Finn.'_ Her thoughts interrupted by her phone she crushed a bug that then turned to her phone. "Yes." She asked cautiously.

"GET OVER HERE." Jake yelled throught the phone. She completely forgot of the group meeting to see any news of Finn. She got an over coat, before leaving she got a bag got a lot of small boxes filled with somethings and floated towards the Candy Kingdom.

~~~~Control Room~~~~~~

"Where have you two been." Jake yelled at Bubblegum, and Flame Princess coming into the room.

"Nowhere you should know." Flame told him then sat down on one of the chairs.

"So any news on Finn." Bubblegum added.

"We will wait for Marceline." Jake said.

"Hey guys what you doing." The three turned to see IK fly into the room from the open window.

"Who the heck left the window open. And Ice King get out of here." Jake yelled.

"What, I thought you guys were looking for Finn." IK said.

"Do you know where Finn is spill before I kick your buns." Jake threatened turning big raising a huge fist over the IK's head ready to bring it down.

"You tell me where he is because he won't be able to save you this time(Fire and Ice EP). As her flames started to grow.

"Wait, wait, look." IK said getting paper from his beard and throwing it at the table. Bubblegum picked it up her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Well." Jake said. Bubblegum turned the paper around to show a picture of Finn wearing MM's suit, next to Fionna whose face was able to be shown. The paper was a newspaper from Wizard City. The title reading. 'The New King and Queen Of Wizard City'

"What the Glob." Jake yelled.

"Read it, read it." IK said jumping up and down.

"Our new King Finn The Human chosen from our previous King Magic Man has been a very kind, and rightful ruler. He has fixed many of the problems within our city, within the week of him being ruler. Does not care whether his well being is in danger, for as long as his citizens are safe from harm way. Wizard City is slowly returning to it's rightful glory. As well as thanks to his Queen Fionna The Human has been his backbone and support of our highness, and has helped him from day one and also..." Pb stopped.

"Hey keep reading." Flame said.

"I can't the words are disappearing she said then showed that the paper's words were disappearing.

"Oh yeah it's spell bound so if it leaves Wizard City the information starts to disappear so no one could read but hey I told you where Finn is. I would dance but I've been told I'm an awful dancer so here's Gunther. Dance Gunther, Dance." IK said then pressed a recorder he got from his beard. Gunther started to dance like the time he broke the bottle of the IK's as the same music from the time played.

"Oh well at least the Ice King brought us information that was actually useful, but what now. I mean my bro's a King, and wait QUENN Finn's married." Jake said realizing.

"Oh no not married that's in about 1 year time." IK said now dancing.

"Well that means he's up for grabs then okay we head out once everyone has their stuff. And when I mean we, I mean you people and when Marceline comes." Flame said then Marceline came in wearing an over coat.

"About time you came we found Finn, quick pack your stuff and come back here." Flame said.

"Actually we need to do something first, you two follow me no time to explain." Marceline said heading towards Bubblegum's door.

"Why did you bring us here?" Flame asked.

"Just be quiet and go in there and use these." Marceline told them and pointed towards the door of the bathroom, and throwing them the small boxes she brought the girls eyed the things Marceline handed them.

"Wait why do we have to take.."

"Just take them already." Marceline yelled at Bubblegum who shrank back in fear. "Sorry just want to make sure." Marceline said as the girls went to the bathroom. Marceline waited patiently for them till they came out of the bathroom. Marceline looked up to see their faces full of fear. "Great." Marceline mumbled angrily then began to float. "Bring them with us." She ordered.

Bubblegum, and Flame did as they were told and followed after her she went to the control room where Jake was. "About time so when are we leaving." He asked.

"WE are leaving you are staying." She told him."

"What you're crazy if you think that.." Jake stopped when Marceline threw a device to his head. "What is this?" Jake questioned.

"You know what it is, now look at it carefully." She told him. Jake's eyes grew wide. "Good, now listen you follow, you die got it. We're going and there's nothing you can do to stop us." Marceline said snatching the device from his hands...paws...and started to float away Bubblegum, and Flame right behind her.

"I'm sorry Finn I gotta stay, for my, and your well being." Jake said sadly. And prayed to glob Finn will be all right. Then got zapped by BMO again.

"Bad, bad you should have went." BMO scolded.

"If only you knew BMO, if only you knew." Jake replied.

"Bonnie, you have a way to get to inside Wizard City." Marceline asked.

"Yes I still have the Ice King's recording it will take some time to find where Finn is though I don't know the place very well." Bubblegum said.

"Don't worry once inside hopefully well be able to use Flame's heat signature thing." Marceline said.

"Hopefully, I haven't been able to track him like that I always felt an interference now I know why." She said thinking of possibilities if her power wouldn't work inside the City.

"Still at least we know two things. One where he is located. And two Finn doesn't leave people in distress so he won't run away while being King, he won't let a city to fend for itself." Marceline said. _'Prepare yourself Finn because we're coming.'_

**Madman001: Yup things getting a little too close.**

_**Insanity: The will to tell them what you're planning is literally tempting.**_

**Madman001: Oh well too bad see you in a while, and when a mean a while I mean Thursday, so keep your eyes extra peeled for it because the next CH you won't want to miss.**

_**Insanity: Trust me you won't.**_


	14. EMERGENCY

Okay to people reading this, this is an emergency prodcast saying that the next ch will be here in 5-7 business days I would have posted it tomorrow but I'm leaving and won't be able to post it sorry for any misleadings to this being a story I will gladly be accepting death threats if you're pissed also. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MAN THE DEATH THREAT I'M GETTING FROM FINN'S STRESS ARE HALIRIOUS IF YOU WANT TO SCREAM AT ME READ THAT STORY MAN PEOPLE WANT ME DEAD.

See yeah. Insanity also says Good bye, and is saying I'm an ass hole


	15. End

_**Insanity: Oh yeah god this feels good, oohoo**_

**Madman001: Can you help me with this story.**

_**Insanity: You got it covered I'm enjoying myself, ooohohh yeah this feels good**_

**Madman001: You make me sick**

_**Insanity: I know but I can't control myself, oahaaohaaaaha**_

**Madman001: o_o PS this will be a short one sorry.**

Finn sat in his throne listening to the concerns, and demands of his citizens things have quieted down just to the point that Finn just listens to people with marriage problems to have non wizard folk marry wizard folk his close to having a law passed to have that go so he wouldn't have to listen to this anymore. "I'll get right on that don't worry yourself about it anymore." Finn told a 18 year old wizard in training. The young man bowed and left. "Man how many more are there." Finn talked to himself as he looked at the sword he was given it was a same replica of his demon sword only that it was made of pure magic, and it shined a bright aura of the user so it glowed blue with white when used. It was given to Finn for him not being fully a wizard it dispelled all magic attacks.

Finn also looked at the new clothing he was given a dark cloak that showed the clothes he wore which were a dark navy blue long sleeved shirt, and blue pants. And had a bracelet on his right hand which has the power to teleport him to anywhere in the city in case of danger. He didn't wear a crown, MM thought of crowns just to show off who had better things so he never wore one. Finn respecting how MM looked at them didn't wear it as well just let his hair down to his shoulders. Then someone came barging in it was Abracadaniel but buff and wearing police uniform the only way Finn distinguished him from the rest is the fact he was the only one who would just come in unannounced as well as his milk colored face. "Daniel what brings you here." Finn asked.

"Finn word has been spreading that three intruders have entered the city and are right now looking throught the city for something we don't know what it is but they seem to be very cautious, and wanting what ever this thing is." Abracadaniel spoke. Finn pondered for a bit then got an idea.

"Have every police stay near the entrance of the city but to be disguised as normal day city people the entrance is the only exit so when they try to leave catch them." Finn ordered. Abracadaniel bowed his head and left. "how this placed managed to survive without a king for this long I will never know." Finn told himself.

Hours passed and nothing was reported Finn told the police to have half the men take turns to guard the entrance and the other half patrol the streets to make sure to cover more ground. A gong was heard Finn releaved to hear it, it meant his shift as King has finally ended and could take a break. He stood from his throne walked towards the doors and stepped out, and walked towards his and Fionna's room. He stepped into the room, after what felt like 20 min of walking, and shut the door.

"Finn is that you." Fionna called.

"Yeah it's me." Finn said, taking off the bracelet, and cloak then stretching his limbs.

"Good because we have guest." She said, Finn thought he heard a small tone of anger in her voice.

"Yeah who is..." Finn stopped when he entered the room he saw Fionna in a long flowing blue dress, with with decorated around her, and her hair let down, arms crossed. Next to her on the couch sat Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, and Marceline.

"Mind explaining." Fionna said in an angered tone.

"Which one exactly." Finn asked cautiously. Before Fionna could yell at him.

"Finn I think it's best if we showed you." Marceline said reaching for a bag, while Finn reached for his blade.

Marceline pulled out four white devices and put them on the table. Finn stepped forward and picked them up, and eyed them cautiously. "What are these?" Finn asked.

"They're pregnancy test." Bubblegum spoke.

"And they all read positive." Flame spoke. Finn's stomach turned to a knot because they all read positive.

"And that's from everyone, me, Bubblegum's, Flame's, and Fionna's." Marceline spoke.

"And those aren't the only ones we tested more 3 times before we came to make sure, and those you are holding are the best, and read them precisely, and accurately them being wrong 3 times is beyond possible." Bubblegum said.

"So we're all pregnant Finn and with your children." FP spoke.

"Well Finn what are you going to do about this." Fionna said. Finn's mind was literally having a melt down, he wasn't ready for kids let alone four from different women so he did what any man in his situation will do while his mind is going haywire. Shut down. Finn fell face first to the coffee table that was in front of him causing it to break in half, and cause the coffee, and tea to fall on his head and burn the top of his scalp, while ha lay unconscious.

"Finn" They all yelled as he sat layed there motionless. **THE END**

**Madman001: Yup this is the last ch of the story, BUT there's another ch coming.**

_**Insanity: I'm too busy to yell at him, you people do that for me. Ohhh dear god I missed this.**_

**Madman001: Can you stop that **

_**Insanity: Over this person's dead body whose I highjacked**_


	16. Story

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL**

_**Insanity: No no that wasn't too loud, I'm right here you ass, God my ears hurt now. Yeah this guy is making a sequel to this.**_

**Madman001: Yup, also someone asked what insanity was doing the last Ch...he was rolling around on my bed like a dog.**

_**Insanity: Once again don't have a fucking comfortable bed, besides why are you pissed, YOU DON'T EVEN SLEEP let alone use the bed.**_

**Madman001: The fact is because the body you're using is dead, and it's in my room.**

_**Insanity: Let me tell them how I got it.**_

**Madman001: No **

_**Insanity: I'm telling them anyways, when Madman was with his family I got bored. I went to the city got lost, went to an alley saw a guy get shot, he was on the verge of death so I took his body got the sharpest thing near the body and killed the guy that shot him. Karma at work, and now I have a body.**_

**Madman001: I didn't have to hear this story twice.**

_**Insanity: Still this bed feels amazing, I wonder if this is how it feels to be high.**_

**Madman001: I'm going to burn the crap out of that bed, also back to the story.**

_**Insanity: Yeah there will still be the same stuff only one difference Finn will be bad ass.**_

**Madman001: That goes without saying but yeah, as well as other differences.**

_**Insanity: Oh yeah there will probably be a schedule like 1 story a week, two at most, things have been getting rough. But still Finn will have an abusive side.**_

**Madman001: NOT TOWARDS THE WOMEN OR CHILDREN I'm putting that right now I will put in women beating, and abusing the living shit out of men, but not the other way around got it.**

_**Insanity: Yeah I heard, I'm pretty sure the next two miles from here heard too.**_

**Madman001: As for the story it will be out in a week, so keep your eyes peeled and it will be named 'FINN'S BLESSINGS, AND CURSE' the curse will be explained in ch 3 or 4 still in the beta phase so yeah.**

_**Insanity: See you douches later I'm going to roll on this bed some more, dear god this feels amazing.**_

**Madman001: Where did I leave my lighter. **

_**Insanity: Like hell you're burning this bed.**_

**Madman001: My bed I get to do what ever I want.**

_**Insanity: Oh yeah over my dead body.**_

**Madman001: The body's dead already idiot.**

_**Insanity: Oh yeah then over Chuck Norris dead body**_

**Door breaks wide open.**

**Chuck Norris: Whose the dead man who said my name.**

…**...**

**Insanity jumps out the window**

**Chuck follows**

**Madman001: HOLY SHIT I'M ALIVE oh man every day is a uhg**

**Madman001 gets thrown Insanity's broken and beaten up body.**

_**Insanity: Oh god my everything hurts I can't move.**_

**Madman001: Get fuck off me you smell like decomposing flesh, and that's what you get for making fun of him he comes after you like Slenderman does.**

_**Insanity: I thought him coming after you when you make a joke was a myth.**_

**Madman001: Well the myth just kicked your ass, well see you people later. I'm going to take a bath.**

**Chuck Norris: Make fun of me and you're next.**

**Personal Note**

**Thanks for**

**20,673 views and counting**

**44 follows and counting**

**40 favorites and counting**

**and 84 reviews and counting .**

**You people have been great continue reading our stories.**


	17. Chapter 17

The story is out already stupids read it, "Finn's Blessings and Curse"


End file.
